Colores en el viento
by oxybry
Summary: Después de casi cuatro años, él, está de regreso, y con él, SPR abre una vez más sus puertas, pero cuatro años es mucho tiempo y en ocasiones solo toma un instante para que la vida que conoces cambie.
1. Chapter 1

**COLORES EN EL VIENTO**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni _Ghost Hunt_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia es una nueva versión de otra historia que comencé hace mucho tiempo en otra cuenta cuyo título original era: **Mi lugar es junto a ti.**

 **Advertencias:** Ligeramente OoC, este capítulo en particular es calificado M por algunos contenidos, nada muy gráfico.

…

El tiempo fluye sin parar, la vida sigue. Han pasado cuatro años desde el cierre de las oficinas de JSPR, y Oliver Davis está de regreso para reabrir sus puertas. Las razones para estar de vuelta eran sencillas: Japón tenía mucha más variedad de actividad paranormal que la que se veía en otros lugares del mundo, y lo más importante de todo, le daba la libertad de moverse y hacer _"lo que quisiese_ " sin la presión de ser el mundialmente famoso Oliver Davis. Que sus antiguos colaboradores no fueran del todo inútiles, también era un punto a favor, y que su ex asistente tuviese una habilidad notable para hacer el té como le gustaba, también era bueno.

Cerró su libreta negra de golpe y se frotó el entrecejo antes de volver a las fichas de su antiguo equipo de trabajo. Todos habían accedido a volver a trabajar para él, todos excepto Mai.

Mai, según información suministrada por los demás miembros de JSPR, se había mudado a una población fuera de Tokyo algunos meses después del cierre de JSPR, a vivir con unos viejos amigos de sus padres, alegando que sin la paga de JSPR estaba luchando para mantenerse a flote pero por más que ellos ofrecieron su ayuda, ella se negó. Matsuzaki, el monje y Yasuhara estuvieron en contacto telefónico con ella el primer año, pero con el tiempo, como suele suceder, la comunicación se fue haciendo más esporádica y luego cesó por completo. Habían pasado poco más de dos años y medio desde la última vez que alguno de ellos habló con Mai.

Oliver pensó en la última vez que vio a la chica. Fue la noche antes de partir. Esa noche los miembros de JSPR planearon una reunión. Debió haber sospechado cuando Yasuhara, y no Mai, le había estado trayendo sus tazas de té. Él no era una persona de beber, era demasiado listo para eso (aunque nunca reconocería que su tolerancia al alcohol era bastante pobre), por eso los había acompañado únicamente con la ocasional taza de té. Un té de sabor bastante peculiar, pero no desagradable. Y con cada taza de té sus defensas caían una tras otra.

Había visto a Mai charlar y reír como si nada hubiese cambiado en el mundo, como si hace pocos días no hubiese descubierto que el hombre que ama está muerto y que no es él a quien creyó amar, _nunca es él_. La ve aceptar la copa que con insistencia le ofrece Matsuzaki-san y luego otra y otra; la observa, la escucha, cada palabra, cada reflejo, el rojo que arrebola en sus mejillas por el exceso de licor en su sangre.

Más tarde que temprano, uno a uno los integrantes del grupo se despiden, Mai y él los únicos que quedan. Mai camina tambaleante hacia la puerta, y antes de poder detenerse su boca se está moviendo.

—Mai, será mejor que te acompañe —sentencia, sin dejar espacio a la discusión.

Y así lo hizo. Él la acompañó hasta su apartamento. No está seguro de qué le sobrevino, seguramente eran los efectos del alcohol, o eso quería creer, pero todo lo de ella era desquiciante, seductor, la forma en la que su falda dejaba ver más de lo debido a la vista cuando subía las escaleras, la formas de sus curvas presionadas contra su cuerpo cada vez que tropezaba, cada vez que la tenía en sus brazos por un pequeño accidente, el carmín que tenía residencia permanente en sus mejillas y el puchero que hacía con sus rosados labios al no poder encontrar las llaves… Su joven y vibrante sangre caliente tomó el control sobre su estricta y disciplinada mente racional. Solo por un breve instante del tiempo sería solo Naru, el chico común que besa a una chica en el umbral de su casa.

La besó con ardor y desesperación, con la frustración y la tensión acumulada, y ella, Mai, se unió emocionada a aquel ritual respondiendo fervientemente a sus avances. Como pudo giró las llaves en el picaporte y empujó la puerta con su cuerpo, sin dejar aquellos labios que eran como una droga, el ruido de las ropas siendo arrancadas con prisas conjugan una melodía con las risas de Mai y sus gruñidos. Arroja el saco en el suelo y cierra de una patada la puerta.

El tiempo es una noción distante, su boca está en su boca, embriagante, pero también está en su cuello, en su pecho, sus manos se entierran en su pelo, sus pieles queman al tacto, en su mente imágenes de ella, de su vida, vuelan una tras otras momentáneamente, el jalón de su psicometría, pero los labios de ella, y las curvas de sus pechos presionados contra el suyo, inesperadamente lo anclan al presente. Sus movimientos son torpes, inexpertos, pero no por ellos faltos de candor.

Sí, él también es inexperto, pero no desinformado, sabe dónde morder, dónde succionar, sus dedos buscan el centro de ella, con cada gemido, con cada grito de su nombre, algo crece y crece en su interior rogando por ser liberado.

Se posiciona entre sus piernas, no necesita preguntar, sabe lo que ella quiere. Su barrera pone resistencia y él la deshace con una contundente estocada, en lo que parece leguas de distancia escucha un grito, sabe que es Mai, pero está perdido en la sensación cálida, húmeda y estrecha que lo envuelve. Las manos de Mai tratando de separarlo de ella le devuelven un poco la cordura, ve las lágrimas en sus mejillas, no hace nada romántico como limpiarlas con besos, nunca lo hará, y las palabras le fallan para asegurarle que todo estará bien, pero ella ha debido de ver algo en su mirada porque no trata de separarse y él intenta no moverse, dándole a su cuerpo el tiempo para que se ajuste. Y entonces comienza el vaivén de dos cuerpos como uno, perdiéndose en las profundidades de un encuentro tan antiguo como el mundo, una y otra vez con la noche como su único testigo.

…

Es tarde, lo sabe sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, los rayos de sol le calientan el rostro, no recuerda haber dejado las cortinas abiertas, el dolor de su cabeza palpita con más fuerza, ¿por qué dejó las cortinas abiertas?, maldice mentalmente. Gira hacia su lado derecho, con la intención de salir de la cama, sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando en lugar del vacío encuentra más sabanas y almohadas. Los eventos de la noche reaparecen en su mente en una secuencia clara, vívida. Los libros en el estante, bailan inestablemente, aprieta sus puños y pone bajo un control que solo dan los años sus emociones.

Se viste rápidamente, si tiene que enfrentar esta situación, mejor que sea vestido, no tarda mucho en salir de la habitación, pero Mai no está en su apartamento. Se ha ido.

Una sensación desconocida aprieta su pecho, pero la descarta, no tiene tiempo para perder, tiene un vuelo que tomar, un hermano al que llevar a casa.

Todos sus ex colaboradores están en el aeropuerto para despedirlos, todo excepto Mai. Ella nunca llegó al aeropuerto, tal vez era mejor así.

El suave toque llamando a su puerta lo devuelve al presente.

—Adelante.

Madoka entra en la oficina y le entrega una carpeta.

—¿Qué es esto, Madoka?

—Un caso que tu padre quiere que tomes.

Lo revisó por encima, parecía un caso bastante sencillo, nada que le interesara.

—No veo por qué debería tomarlo.

—Tu padre está convencido que los sucesos podrían estar relacionados con algún joven psíquico sin control sobre sus habilidades.

Fue como si tiraran de una cuerda en su pecho, la misma que sintió el tirón cuando supo que Mai era huérfana, _empatía,_ lo llamarían algunos, pero la empatía era un concepto lejano, prácticamente extraño para él, porque no había nada que ganar y sí mucho que perder al involucrarse afectivamente en una realidad ajena, de percibir lo que otro puede sentir, lo sabía de primera mano, y sin embargo, no podía apartar su vista del archivo. Cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre su escritorio. En definitiva las experiencias pasadas siempre influyen en las decisiones futuras, decidió. Una vez, él fue ese niño psíquico sin control.

—De acuerdo, que Yasuhara llame a los irregulares… Y Madoka.

—¿Si?

—¿Has encontrado algo sobre Mai?

—Aún no, Noll.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai tomó un sorbo de su café mientras continuaba escribiendo la entrega final de su trabajo. Sintió pasos y la comisura de sus labios se elevó en una sonrisa.

—Vayan arriba, en un momento estaré con ustedes —ordenó la familiar voz.

—Pero, otou-san —replicaron a coro.

—Necesito hablar con su madre un momento, ¿por qué no buscan lo que hicieron en la clase de arte para mostrárselo? Estoy seguro de que querrá verlo.

—Sí —fue el gritito de feliz alegría que escuchó Mai.

Mai sonrió al recién llegado que se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que habían organizado como un estudio.

—Deberías dejar de tomar tanto café, Mai —regañó.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa—, tengo que enviar esto antes de medianoche, por cierto, gracias por ocuparte de los chicos.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo dejándose caer en el sofá—, y siento molestarte justo en este momento, pero tenemos que hablar.

Mai se levantó de su puesto y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Es sobre los niños, ¿no es así?

Él le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

—Mis instintos —respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

—Debí suponerlo. Sí, es sobre Kaori y Kazuya.

—¿Lo volvieron a hacer?

—Sí, pero nadie sabe que son ellos, todos piensan que el jardín está embrujado.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez?

—Lo usual, ventanas quebrándose, sillas y mesas temblando, libros flotando, puertas abriéndose y cerrando. La maestra mencionó que hubo un altercado con Kaori, y que algunas de sus compañeras estaban siendo crueles con ella y la hicieron llorar. Seguramente eso alteró lo suficiente a Kazuya para terminar causando uno de los peores poltergeists de los últimos tiempos, deberías ver cómo dejó el aula.

—Dios —dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Mai pensó en Kazuya y Kaori, sus pequeños, unos niños dulces, amorosos y bastante listos. Unos niños, que para bien o para mal, tenían unas habilidades psíquicas sorprendentes, unas que la hacían temer por ellos.

—No lo sé… Mai, su padre, ¿no es experto en estos temas?, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda?

—Ya te lo dicho, Haru, él no sabe que ellos existen, solo fue cosa de una noche.

Para Haruki no pasó desapercibida la sombra que nubló momentáneamente los ojos de Mai.

—Ya sé que hemos hablado de esto, pero ¿no crees que merece saberlo? Además, si las habilidades de Kazuya y Kaori siguen creciendo al ritmo que llevan, podría ser peligroso para ellos. Hay un límite a lo que tú y yo podemos hacer para ayudarlos.

—Lo sé —respondió resignada.

Dejó su cabeza reposar en el espaldar del sofá y cerró los ojos, navegando a través de los recuerdos. Regresando a aquel día.

Cuando despertó el peso de lo que habían hecho cayó como una roca sobre ella, decenas de emociones confusas se agolpaban en su mente, él la había rechazado, no, ni siquiera eso, porque para rechazar se debe haber reconocido los sentimientos del otro y él simplemente los descartó, entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué la había besado de esa manera?, ¿por qué la había tocado de esa manera?, ¿por qué le había hecho sentir que tenía el mundo cuando en realidad no tenía nada? ¿Acaso solo la utilizó?

Salió rápidamente de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa se marchó de su apartamento, dejando a su ex jefe en su cama. Podía enfrentar que negara sus sentimientos, después de todo, esos no se deben forzar en una persona, y solo se hubiese convertido en su primera decepción amorosa, pero esto, esto era una historia completamente diferente.

No estuvo allí cuando ellos partieron, no por miedo, no por vergüenza, no por rabia o resentimiento, ella solo quería dejar atrás ese capítulo de su vida y atesorar las cosas buenas en él, haber ido al aeropuerto solo les hubiese dado un final incómodo y amargo.

Con los días y las semanas Mai encontró su paz al decidir que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado, era una dulce memoria, porque sí, Oliver le rompió el corazón, pero eso no le evitaría seguir adelante, trabajando, estudiando, riendo con sus amigas, con su familia de SPR. Y eso fue lo que hizo, hasta que algunos meses después confirmó su peor temor: estaba embarazada. Era una estudiante de secundaria, desempleada, sola y embarazada. El pánico se apoderó de ella y sus noches estaban pobladas de sueños y pesadillas por igual. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Su primera decisión fue no dejar que los que ella consideraba su familia se enteraran, así que continuó su vida como si nada sucediera, suponía que aún tomaría un poco de tiempo antes de que se hiciera evidente. La respuesta a sus plegarias apareció de la mano de Haruki Makishima, cuando por obra del destino se encontraran mientras visitaba la tumba de su madre. Haruki era un antiguo amigo de su madre, quien después de la muerte de ella le había ofrecido su ayuda si en algún momento llegaba a necesitarla. _Tu madre me salvó la vida una vez_ , le había dicho algún día.

Ella le contó de su situación. Él sin dudarlo le tendió una mano amiga, una escucha atenta, y más que ayudarla se hizo cargo de ella.

Un mes luego de su primer encuentro con Haruki se despidió de su familia de SPR y de sus amigas con una sonrisa. Les mintió y nunca se perdonaría por ello, pero en ese entonces había supuesto que era lo mejor.

Al inicio fue sencillo mantener la comunicación, entre correos electrónicos y llamadas era como si todo fuera igual, pero todo cambió algunos meses después cuando ya no les podía contar de su vida, cuando empezaron a insistir en verse y ella siempre se rehusaba con una excusa u otra; algo se rompió, la comunicación fue escaseando y las relaciones se fueron distanciando y con el tiempo se empezaron a desvanecer.

Haruki por su parte, se convirtió en su familia, la ayudó a obtener su título, le dio una casa, no le temió cuando sus habilidades se salieron de control, estuvo con ella cuando escuchó el latido de sus hijos, y cuando descubrió que tendría gemelos sostuvo su mano diciéndole que todo estaría bien, no se apartó de su lado cuando sus hijos vinieron al mundo. Compartió con ella las noches en vela, la intranquilidad de la aparición de los primeros dientes, la alegría de los primeros pasos, el asombro cuando la primera palabra de Kaori fue otou-san mientras gateaba hacia él, el temor por sus hijos cuando sus habilidades aparecieron por primera vez, estuvo con ella en el primer Shichigosan de los niños. Haruki Makishima era su familia y la de sus hijos.

...

* * *

NOTA: El **_Shichigosan_** o **_Shichi-Go-San_** (七五三 **?** literalmente "siete, cinco, tres") es un festival anual que se realiza en Japón cada 15 de noviembre, y consiste en un rito de paso en el que participan las niñas de tres y siete años de edad y los niños de tres y cinco años de edad.


	3. Chapter 3

Fue la decisión correcta pedir la asistencia de Bou-san y el padre Brown para este caso. Sin Mai, eran la mejor elección cuando había que tratar con niños. Dejó a Matsuzaki-san y Hara-san fuera porque si su padre estaba en lo correcto, y su padre raramente se equivocaba, sus servicios no serían requeridos y en caso de que lo fueran, siempre podía solicitarlos posteriormente. Yasuhara también se había quedado en Tokio, tenía exámenes en la universidad.

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras descargaban e instalaban todo el equipo, a la mañana siguiente comenzarían la investigación formalmente.

Era bueno saber que a pesar de los años seguían funcionando como una máquina bien engrasada. Cada uno sabía qué tenía que hacer. Lin recorría el lugar tratando de detectar la presencia de alguna entidad, Oliver se entrevistaba con su cliente, Bou-san monitoreaba cualquier cambio en la actividad desde la base, y el padre Brown se unió a los niños en sus juegos, hablando con ellos, escuchando sus historias sobre la aterradora experiencia.

Después de hablar con el director, Naru se unió a Lin y Bou-san en la base.

—¿Puedes sentir alguna presencia, Lin?

—No, mis shikis están seguros de que no hay ningún espíritu atado a este lugar.

—Sin embargo, algo está causando todo esto, no puede ser casualidad —intervino Bou-san.

—Vayamos con John —ordenó Naru.

John no cesaba de sorprenderse con la energía, con la curiosidad y el poder de recuperación de los niños. Los vio correr, gritar, reír. Sus ojos volvieron a seguir brevemente al par de chiquillos que por alguna razón ajena a él se le hacían vagamente familiares… Por el parecido físico seguramente eran hermanos, y los dos compartían una interesante combinación de ojos de color índigo con motas chocolate, pero mientras el cabello del niño era de un rico castaño, el de ella era de un lustroso negro. No pasó desapercibido para John que la niña llevara puestos guantes.

La campana sonó y vio a todos los niños regresar a sus aulas.

—¿Qué descubriste, John? —preguntó Oliver, acercándose al mencionado.

—No mucho más de lo que ya sabíamos, pero al parecer la actividad solo se presenta durante el día cuando los niños todavía están aquí.

—Tenemos que terminar de revisar las grabaciones de anoche, pero eso solo refuerza la teoría.

—¿Qué teoría, Naru?

—De que todos estos sucesos están siendo causados por uno de los niños.

 _¿Naru compartiendo información?_ —pensó Bou-san contemplativo—. _Quizás el tiempo sí cambiaba a la gente después de todo._

—Naru —intervino Lin—, si como sospechamos uno de los niños está causando esto, tiene que ser un usuario de PK muy poderoso.

...

Oliver salió al patio a tomar aire. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sollozo, buscó hasta que encontró una pequeña niña de pelo negro debajo de un árbol. _Genial_ , a Oliver no le gustaba la gente en general, mucho menos los niños, peor aún si estos últimos estaban llorando, así que hizo la pregunta más estúpida de la historia.

—¿Estás bien? — _Por supuesto que no, idiota, si estuviera bien no estaría llorando debajo de un árbol sola…_

—…

—Oye —volvió a llamar y se acercó a ella.

—ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA.

Oliver se volteó para encontrarse con un niño frente a él. Supone que el chiquillo aspira a parecer intimidante por la forma en que lo mira, pero sus cachetes redondos e inflados y el chillido en su voz hacen imposible que pueda ser tomado en serio.

—¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA? —vuelve a gritar, con ese chillido tan propio de los niños pequeños, siente una vena palpitarle en la frente y contiene la urgencia de mandarlo a callar, no sería conveniente para su investigación ser acusado de maltratar a un chiquillo, sin importar lo malcriado y molesto que fuese.

Respira profundo y trata de pensar en lo que sus colegas hubiesen hecho en esta situación, pero él en definitiva no iba a hacer ninguna de ellas.

Siente el repentino surgir de energía, la estática vibrando en el aire, los columpios se agitaban con fuerza chirriando estrepitosamente, algunos juguetes esparcidos por el patio levitan y otros son lanzados aleatoriamente como proyectiles, al fondo un par de ventanas empezaban a agrietarse.

Oliver había causado suficientes poltergeists en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia como para reconocer uno poderoso cuando lo veía, y este lo era.

—Onichan —le llegó la voz lejana de la niña, que caminaba al que ahora suponía era su hermano, entre las cosas que eran lanzadas peligrosamente de un lugar a otro.

 _Idiota, idiota_ , por eso es que no le gustan los niños, solo traen problemas, son temerarios e imprudentes.

Kaori alcanzó a su hermano y puso su mano alrededor de su brazo.

 _—_ _Onichan, por favor…_

—¿ _Qué te hizo?_

— _Nada…_

— _Estás asustada y estás llorando, Kao-chan_

 _Kaori puede sentir la furia de su hermano y se muerde los labios mientras los ojos se le anegan de lágrimas._

— _Asuna-chan me quitó mis guantes_ —finalmente confiesa.

 _—_ _¿Y él?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, ¿nuevo profesor?_

 _El niño arrugó el entrecejo, nuevo profesor o no, no lo quería cerca de su hermana._

Oliver los observó. Ahora que los detallaba el parecido era excepcional, hermanos por lo que había escuchado, muy seguramente gemelos dicigóticos a juzgar por sus edades. La forma en la que parecían comunicarse le recordó a sus conversaciones telepáticas con Gene. No muchos segundos después que la niña lo tocara, para sorpresa de Oliver, los movimientos cesaron y los juguetes que flotaban cayeron al suelo.

 _Interesante…_

Kazuya le dedicó una última mirada al hombre y tomando la mano de Kaori se alejaron rápidamente.

De regreso a la base, Oliver estaba terriblemente irritado, esos niños, estaba completamente seguro de que eran los causantes de lo que pasaba en este lugar. Y ese niño, pero, ¿qué se había creído?, tan…

—Lin, necesito los archivos de todos los niños menores de 5 años —ladró.

—¿Qué buscas, Noll?

—Un par de gemelos, un niño y niña, pelo castaño y pelo negro, ojos azules.

Fue una búsqueda sencilla. Solo había dos parejas de gemelos en todo el jardín, y solo una de ellas concordaba con la descripción de Oliver. Lin casi deja caer los papeles cuando se fijó en el apellido y la apariencia de los niños y luego volteó a ver a Oliver. No podía ser una casualidad, pero ¿Oliver? Solo el tiempo lo diría, así que decidió omitir el detalle.

—Sus nombres son Kazuya y Kaori, tienen 3 años y su aula es la 1B.

Cuando Bou-san y John se dirigieron hacia el aula por órdenes de Naru, ya era la hora de la salida y muchos padres de familia estaban a la espera de sus hijos, no muy bien habían ubicado a los gemelos cuando una voz los llamó.

—Kao-chan, Kazu-kun.

Ambos niños voltearon y le dedicaron una sonrisa angelical al hombre que acababa de entrar. Era un hombre castaño, ojos verdes, probablemente en sus treintas.

—Otou-san —gritaron los niños corriendo hacia él.

—¿Qué tal el día de hoy? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Onichan lo hizo de nuevo —acusó Kaori.

Kazu le lanzó una mirada resentida.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso en cuclillas a la altura de los niños.

—Kazu, ya hemos hablado esto, tu madre se va a enfadar.

—Pero no es mi culpa —respondió enfurruñado—, Asuna-chan le quitó lo guantes a Kao-chan.

El hombre volteó de inmediato hacia la niña.

—Kao-chan, ¿estás bien? —ella asintió con el asomo de lágrimas en los ojos—, ven aquí —dijo ofreciéndole sus brazos a los que Kaori se lanzó prontamente.

—Disculpe —interrumpió Bou-san.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —respondió Haruki.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —terció John—, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Haruki.

—Somos parte de Shibuya Psychic Research, el director nos contrató para investigar los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo en el jardín, ¿podríamos hablar con usted y sus hijos?

Vaciló por un momento y luego reconoció el nombre.

—Lo lamento, pero tenemos prisa —y sin más, cargó a los chicos y salió del lugar sin decir más.

—¿Creen que lo sepa? —preguntó John preocupado.

—Seguramente —respondió Bou-san.

—Quizás solo trata de proteger a sus hijos —intercedió John y después pensativo agregó—, pero creí que solo el niño tenía PK, por un momento pensé que la niña podría tener algún grado de psicometría.

—Yo también —agregó Bou-san—, pero al parecer hay más misterios que un caso de un psíquico con PK detrás de estos niños. Tenemos que lograr que sus padres hablen con nosotros.

...

 **NA.** Este capítulo ya había sido revisado por mi lectora beta, pero hice algunos cambios de última hora y no quise volver a molestarla (aunque ella insista en que no es molestia), así que cualquier error es culpa mía.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Mamá! —gritaron los gemelos corriendo hacia Mai.

—Kaori-chan, Kazu-kun, ¿qué tal la escuela?

—¡Bien! —gritaron ambos chicos emocionados.

—Venga, vamos a cambiarlos —dijo mientras tomaba a cada uno de la mano.

Iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando Haruki la llamó.

—Mai, tenemos que hablar, es urgente.

Mai terminó de cambiar rápidamente a los niños, y los dejó en su cuarto de juegos, la seriedad de Haruki la había puesto nerviosa.

Entró a la cocina y encontró a Haruki preparando el té. Se quedó de pie cerca a la encimera y llenándose de valor preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar que no puede esperar?

—Será mejor que te sientes —dijo mientras le pasaba una taza de té.

—¿Tan malo es? —respondió sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra de desayuno, una de las muchas ventajas de una casa estilo occidental.

Haruki tomó su taza de té y se sentó a su lado.

—Si he de ser sincero, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

—Me estas asustando, Haruki.

El mencionado dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Tu antiguo equipo de trabajo, Shibuya Psychic Research, está investigando los sucesos en el jardín de Kazuya y Kaori.

La taza tembló ligeramente en las manos de Mai, el pasado tarde o temprano te alcanza, siempre lo tuvo presente y si era sincera consigo misma, sabía que este día llegaría, pero no por ello hacía que estuviese mejor preparada para afrontarlo.

El silencio crece entre los dos, Mai aferra sus manos alrededor de la taza de té con la esperanza de que el calor de esta, pueda calentar a su repentinamente frío cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo dándose fuerzas para lo que va a preguntar.

—¿Estaba él con ellos?, Naru, ¿estaba con ellos?

—No lo vi, pero cuando me iba escuché mencionar su nombre.

Mai jugueteó con la taza de té sin mirar a Haruki, de todos los investigadores el mundo, ¿por qué tenían que ser ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

—..ai, Mai…, Mai.

—¿Sí? Lo siento, esto es…

—Lo sé, pero necesito que estés conmigo aquí y ahora, hoy un par de ellos se nos acercaron, quieren hablar con los niños.

Mai se paró de golpe de la silla.

—¿Y si lo saben? ¿Y si quiere quitarme a los niños por no haberle dicho?

—Tienes que calmarte, Mai. ¿Acaso estás escuchándote? Sé que esto es repentino, pero no puedes perder la cabeza y si llegado el caso, algo como eso llegara a suceder, puedes estar segura que no dejaré que los aparten de tu lado.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora, a lo que me refería es que creo que sospechan que los chicos son los causantes de lo que ocurre en el jardín.

—Ooooh.

—Exacto.

—…

—Mai, ¿qué piensas hacer? —pregunta Haruki, colocando su mano sobre la suya—, sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes.

Ella suspiró como si la vida se le fuera en ello y volteando su mano aún sobre la barra apretó la de Haruki.

—No lo sé, supongo que el pasado finalmente me ha alcanzado, ¿no es así?

—Siempre lo hace, Mai, para bien o para mal.

…

Esa noche Mai se fue a dormir con la mente y el corazón atribulado después de dejar a sus dos bellos durmientes profundamente dormidos en su habitación. La almohada en algunas ocasiones solía ser una buena consejera, pero no en esta ocasión, confirmó, cuando después de muchos años se encontró deambulando en el plano astral rodeada por los orbes de luz.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mai —habla la suave voz a sus espaldas y ella no puede evitar sonreír.

—Gene —llama con más candor del que Eugene esperaba, para ser francos, en realidad esperaba algo más de furia y enojo.

—No imaginaba una bienvenida tan cálida, después de mi pequeña mentira.

—Por favor no me lo recuerdes, porque entonces dejará de ser una cálida bienvenida —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, y no es que no me alegre de verte, pero no se supone que ya, tú sabes, habías ido hacia la luz a descansar en paz.

—Ese es un muy interesante hecho para el que no tengo respuesta. Y hablando de hechos interesantes —dijo y pronto Mai se dio cuenta que estaban en la habitación de los gemelos—, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé vivir para conocer o siquiera llegar a tener un sobrino, mucho menos dos.

—No estás exactamente vivo.

Gene rodó los ojos.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Mai apretó los puños.

—¿Él lo sabe?

Gene sonrió.

—No tiene ni la más remota idea, no en vano se ganó el título de científico idiota —Mai sonríe—, pero bromas aparte, al que yo lo sepa o sería más correcto decir, _sienta_ la conexión con ellos puedes llamarlo privilegios de estar muerto —dijo ahora de vuelta a la tranquila oscuridad del plano astral.

—¿Vas a decírselo?

—No es mi historia para contarla —dijo con esa sonrisa desestimando las precauciones de Mai.

—¿Crees que debo decírselo? ¿Me culpas por no haberlo hecho?

—Lo que yo pienso… —Gene se cortó de lo que iba a decir al sentir la perturbación—, Mai, tienes que volver, tienes que despertar.

—Gene —llamó Mai desesperada.

—Tienes que despertar, ella te necesita —dijo antes de empujarla de la oscuridad del plano al vacío.

Los gritos la despertaron antes de que la advertencia de Gene terminara de asentarse en su mente consciente.

¡Kaori!

Sale a toda prisa de la habitación, evitando la colisión con Haruki que sale de la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Cuando entran a la habitación de los niños pueden ver a Kazuya treparse en la cama de su hermana tratando de despertarla, pero tan pronto como la toca cae inconsciente en la cama.

Mai corre hacia Kaori y la trata de sujetar entre sus brazos mientras la niña grita, patea y llora, llama su nombre pero ella no responde, terrores nocturnos le había diagnosticado el médico, y Mai quería creerlo de todo corazón, porque la alternativa, es aterradora.

Mai balancea a la niña entre sus brazos en un esfuerzo inútil por tranquilizarla, solo les queda esperar a que pase. Mira a Haruki acariciar suavemente los cabellos de Kazuya, que se remueve intranquilo, algunos muñecos de felpa flotando en la habitación, no es la primera vez que Kaori lo arrastra con ella a uno de sus terrores o visiones.

Son pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando todo finalmente se calma y Haruki ayuda a Mai a cargar a los niños a su cama, ella no los dejará solos por lo que queda de la noche.

Más tarde, Haruki se restriega perezosamente sus ojos verdes tratando de espantar los vestigios del sueño mientras entra en la cocina, siempre es el primero en despertarse y lo primero que hace es ir religiosamente a la cocina por un café.

—Buenos días —da un brinco al escuchar la voz que lo saluda desde la encimera con una taza de café en la mano.

—Dios, Mai, casi me causas un ataque cardiaco.

—No fue mi intención, por cierto, tu cabello de recién levantado se asemeja mucho a un nido de cucarachero chupahuevos.

—Muy graciosa, señorita —es entonces que Haruki le da por detallar el aspecto de Mai, las sombras azules bajo los ojos, la piel más pálida que de costumbre, los ojos enrojecidos—, Mai, no me digas que te quedaste despierta el resto de la noche.

—No podía, Haru, simplemente no podía, son tantas cosas.

Haruki la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Todo va a estar bien, Mai. Sea lo que sea que decidas, vamos a estar bien.

Mai se secó las lágrimas que habían escapado y luego volteando a ver la camisa de Haruki se disculpó.

—Es solo una camisa, tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

El silencio de las primeras horas de la mañana cuando los niños aún duermen se asentó entre los dos, cada uno con su taza de café y perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue Mai quien lo rompió finalmente luego de dejar su taza de café en el fregadero.

—Debería hablar con ellos—comentó con decisión—, si no por mí, por mis hijos, Lin-san y Na-Oliver —se corrigió— probablemente puedan ayudar a mis angelitos a controlar sus habilidades sin que sean un peligro para ellos mismos o alguien más —y luego tomando aire agregó—, quizás es tiempo de que Naru sepa de la existencia de Kazuya y Kaori.

—Todo va estar bien, Mai, puede ponerse un poco movido pero al final siempre terminamos llegando a buen puerto.

—Eso espero… No me arrepiento de mis elecciones, Haruki, mis hijos son una bendición, hemos tenido una buena vida junto a ti, pero a veces me pregunto si algunas de las decisiones que tomé fueron las correctas.

—Estás tomando la correcta en este momento, es lo importante, pudiste correr, pero elegiste quedarte. Eso es ser valiente.

—No me siento valiente en lo absoluto, estoy aterrada. Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal.

—No pienses en eso, un paso a la vez, ¿lo recuerdas? —Mai respiró profundamente— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —agregó.

—Por favor.

Haruki por un instante la vio, a la chiquilla aterrorizada, cansada y sola que hace poco más de 4 años se volvió a encontrar. _El miedo te hace eso_. Pero así como la vio pasar, la vio desaparecer. Ella no era esa chica, ahora Mai era una mejor versión de sí misma.


	5. Chapter 5

No debería ser difícil, lo había hecho infinidades de veces, y aun así hoy asegurar a los niños en el coche parecía una tarea imposible.

—Déjame hacerlo —comentó Haruki tomando su lugar—, sabes, creo que olvidé mi bolsa en la casa, ¿podrías traérmela mientras me encargo de estos dos jóvenes? —completó revolviendo el cabello de Kazuya. Mai asintió.

Después de ver a Mai desaparecer por la puerta de la casa, Haruki se inclinó a la altura de los niños.

—¿Chicos?

—Sí, otou-san.

—Hoy vamos a conocer a algunas personas.

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Kaori aferrándose a su fantasma de peluche.

—A unos viejos amigos de mamá —Haruki vio a Mai caminar hacia ellos—, así que espero el mejor de los comportamientos.

—Sí, otou-san —respondieron los dos niños a coro.

—No esperaría menos de ustedes —dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

—ai,… Mai.

—¿Mmm? —respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.

—Dije que ya estamos aquí.

Cada fibra en el cuerpo de Mai se paralizó.

—No puedo hacer esto, tú deberías…, por favor —dijo, sus manos aferrándose al asiento.

Haruki observó a los niños en el asiento trasero entretenidos, la angustia de su madre pasando inadvertida para ellos.

—¿Quieres que me adelante con los niños?

Mai asintió.

…

Haruki avanzó hacia el jardín con cada niño de la mano. Mentiría si dijese que por su mente no pasó este escenario, el miedo puede ser paralizante, pero confiaba en Mai, confiaba en que si le daba el tiempo suficiente, se recompondría, ella era valiente.

Avanzaban hacia el aula de Kaori y Kazuya cuando fueron interceptados nuevamente por uno de los miembros de SPR, un joven de ojos amables y claramente extranjero.

—Lamento molestarlo —se disculpó—, no sé si me recuerda, hago parte del grupo que investiga los eventos que han estado ocurriendo en el jardín.

—Sí, los recuerdo, SPR, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió John con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, nos gustaría hablar con usted y los niños como parte de la investigación.

—De acuerdo, pero prefiero que no hablen con los niños, no sin que hayan hablado primero conmigo o su madre —dijo volteando a mirar el pasillo en busca de Mai.

—Sí, coincido en que sería preferible —opinó John y luego agregó—, no quisiera imponerme, ni disponer de su tiempo, pero ¿podríamos hacer la entrevista ahora?

Haruki vaciló por un momento y finalmente tomó una determinación, seguir con la decisión inicial de Mai.

—Sí, por supuesto, solo debo dejar a los niños en el aula primero.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, ha sido desconsiderado de mi parte retenerlos —exclamó John con aire de disculpa.

—Solo está haciendo su trabajo.

…

Haruki detalló al hombre frente a él, probablemente en su veintena, no hacía falta presentación para saber de quién se trataba. Contuvo la necesidad de dejar escapar un silbido de sorpresa, Kazuya era la viva imagen de su padre, excepto por esa maraña de pelo castaño, herencia de Mai.

—Buenos días.

Al menos tenía modales, aunque Mai se hubiese empeñado en decir lo contrario.

—Buenos días.

—Nombre —recitó sin apartar la mirada de su libreta.

Haruki levantó las cejas, quizás Mai no estaba equivocada después de todo.

—Makishima Haruki.

—¿Ocupación?

—Abogado.

Oliver levantó la vista de su libreta.

—¿Está usted al tanto de los eventos que han hecho al rector requerir nuestra presencia?

—Sí, ¿han descubierto de qué se trata?

Oliver cerró la libreta y descartando la pregunta de Haruki continuó su interrogatorio.

—Tengo entendido que sus hijos asisten a este jardín, Makishima-san.

—Sí, no estaría aquí de no ser así —respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—Un niño y una niña que responden a los nombres de Kaori y Kazuya.

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Alguno de sus hijos presenta comportamientos o habilidades impropias de su edad?

Haruki se tensó.

—Y qué si las tienen, son niños en crecimiento.

—No está negándolo, Makishima-san. Es importante que sepa que algunas de esas habilidades pueden ser peligrosas para ellos y para otros.

—Nunca herirían a nadie —soltó Haruki.

—Quizás no con intención…

Haruki empuñó las manos.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabe? —inquirió Oliver.

Haruki respiró derrotado.

—Desde el inicio.

—¿Puede describir las habilidades del niño o niños?

—Prefiero esperar a que la madre de los niños llegue antes de discutir ese tema.

Oliver miró su reloj.

—¿Tardará?

—No puedo decirlo con seguridad —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Alguien en la familia posee alguna habilidad psíquica?

—Sí, ¿por qué es eso importante?

Oliver detuvo su toma de notas y lo miró como si acabara de preguntar algo obvio, pero se obligó a responder.

—Algunos estudios recientes sugieren que puede existir un componente hereditario en la aparición de ciertos tipos de habilidades psíquicas —explicó—. ¿Quiénes?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Quiénes en la familia de los niños poseen alguna habilidad psíquica?

—Esos serían su madre, su tío y su padre.

Oliver detuvo su escritura. Algo lo molesta, algo en aquella historia no termina de encajar. Revisa las anotaciones en su libreta:

Gemelos, tres años, sospecha psicoquinesia, antecedentes familiares maternos y paternos.

Demasiadas coincidencias, piensa. Quizás está viendo demasiado entre líneas.

—¿Su padre? Entonces, usted, no lo es.

Haruki sintió la ira crecer en su pecho, pero antes de poder responder, otra voz le interrumpió.

—Es su padre, en todo lo que importa al menos, pero si la pregunta se refiere al componente genético, no, no comparten el mismo.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, el suave tecleo en la computadora de Lin se detuvo, Bou-san dejó de observar los monitores, John observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría a la recién llegada, mientras Oliver mantenía su impecable fachada, excepto por esos ojos que siempre le habían traicionado.

Los años cambian a las personas, es un hecho, Oliver lo sabe y, sin embargo, la imagen que su mente conjuraba de Mai, la Mai que él recordaba, no encaja del todo con la de la mujer que ve, y no, no se trata de cambios físicos extraordinarios (aunque debía reconocerlo, su rostro ahora más definido le era sin duda atractivo, atrás había quedado la niña, las curvas de su cuerpo un poco más marcadas eran más tentadoras hoy de lo que fueron en el pasado), sino que se trata de otros detalles, la forma en que se sostiene, la seguridad al hablar y algo más a lo que no es capaz de darle nombre.

—¿Jou-chan? —fue Bou-san el que finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Bou-san, ha pasado un tiempo —dijo sonriendo antes de ser atrapada entre sus brazos.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a trompicones apachurrándola en el abrazo.

Mai rió.

—Bou-san, no puedo respirar.

—Lo siento —dijo soltándola—, me dejé llevar por la emoción.

—Mai-san, es un gusto volver a verte —dijo John con una inclinación.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Mai antes de voltear hacia Lin y saludarlo con un asentimiento silencioso.

Oliver guarda silencio mientras observa cuidadosamente los intercambios de saludos, si se tratase de alguien más ya lo hubiese despachado bruscamente por la interrupción, pero se trata de Mai, y aunque se niegue a admitirlo una parte de él desea saber ¿qué ha sido de su vida? ¿Lo odia? Su despedida no fue exactamente en los mejores términos, ¿volvería a trabajar para él si se lo pidiese? Pero no es el momento, ni el lugar, se encuentran en el medio de una investigación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mai? —por fin habló Oliver.

La sonrisa de Mai flaqueó, pero con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde se sentaba Haruki.

—Ustedes estaban esperando por mí.

Oliver levantó una ceja, gesto que Mai bien sabía que significaba que elaborara en su respuesta.

—Tengo entendido que quieren hablar sobre mis hijos.

Oliver la observó por un minuto largo, en los que la temperatura de la habitación pareció descender un par de grados.

 _Sus hijos_ , las palabras de Mai viajan por su mente como un eco y finalmente las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar, los pedazos de información empiezan a tener sentido. Siente la energía bailar en las palmas de sus manos. Es consciente de la mano de Lin en su hombro, como un gesto que pretende ser tranquilizador y restrictivo al mismo tiempo. Solo una mirada a su guardián le basta como confirmación, al parecer su lealtad no era para con él, se sacude con brusquedad la mano del hombro y respira profundo.

Las otras tres personas en la habitación tuvieron la sensatez de no interrumpir el tenso momento. Fue Oliver quien finalmente lo rompió.

—Sí, Makishima-san nos había comentado que se nos estaría uniendo, por favor, tome asiento.

—Gracias.

—Nombre.

Mai rodó los ojos, pero respondió.

—Taniyama Mai.

—Ocupación.

—Estudiante de Psicología.

La pluma de Oliver se detuvo por un momento pero no levantó su vista de la libreta.

—Estado civil.

—No veo cómo eso es relevante —contestó cruzándose de piernas—, ¿por qué no vamos al grano?

Oliver cerró la libreta.

—¿Son tus hijos los causantes de los poltergeist en el jardín?

—No, no del todo. Kaori no tiene nada que ver, pero Kazu… Tienen que entender que no puede controlarlo. Estaba mejorando, pero desde que comenzaron los terrores nocturnos de Kaori, ha sido difícil.

—¿Qué hay de la niña…, Kaori? ¿Ha mostrado signos de alguna habilidad?

Mai miró sus manos en su regazo.

—Más de una, me temo.

La mano de Haruki envolvió la suya.

—Necesitamos hablar con los niños —sentenció Oliver.

Mai sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho.

—Lo sé.


	6. Chapter 6

_—Necesitamos hablar con los niños —sentenció Oliver._

 _Mai sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho._

 _—Lo sé._

 _…_

Las palabras colgaron en el aire. Ninguno atreviéndose a romper el tenso silencio.

Haruki vuelve a dar un suave apretón a la mano de Mai antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—Si es así, entonces lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlos, no queremos hacerles perder más tiempo del necesario.

Oliver clava su mirada inquisitoria en el hombre antes de asentir.

—¿Podría acompañarme, Brown-san?

John pareció confundido por un par de segundos antes de entender la intención de Haruki.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder poniéndose de pie.

Las intenciones de Haruki no solo habían llegado a John, porque seguido del joven sacerdote, Bou-san se ofreció a traer té a todos los presentes. El último en dejar el salón fue Lin, sin dar explicación alguna, pero enviando a Oliver una mirada de advertencia.

…

El silencio crece entre los dos. La tensión en la habitación parece vibrar. La observa, sin duda hay cosas que han cambiado, pero, otras no tanto, ella, Mai, sigue siendo un libro abierto, incluso a través del velo espeso de sus propias emociones confusas y nubladas puede ver la ansiedad y temor en ella. ¿Temor a qué?, se pregunta, pero esa pregunta se pierde entre muchas otras, la más importante, ¿quién era el padre biológico de esos niños?, y sin embargo ya tenía respuesta sin tener siquiera que realizar la pregunta. Una parte de él, quiere recriminarle, ¿por qué? No está seguro, es una emoción irracional, pero, su parte lógica, la dominante, concluye que ella tomó la decisión que considero la más apropiada para su futuro y el de sus hijos.

Esos niños, piensa masajeándose el puente de la nariz, eran carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, y eran todo lo que siempre temió, la razón por la que se prometió que jamás tendría hijos, la razón por la que rompió el corazón de Luella cuando le dijo sin tapujos que él jamás la haría abuela.

Él era distante, frío y racional, lo reconocía, Gene siempre fue el mejor gemelo, pero sabía bien la carga terrible que conllevaban habilidades como las suyas y él no estaba dispuesto a transmitir esa carga a otro ser humano, a un niño, no especialmente a uno suyo.

Ríe amargamente porque nada había hecho para evitar que ese escenario sucediera, porque si tenía razón, y estaba seguro de tenerla, no tenía uno, sino dos hijos con habilidades, cada cual más problemática.

¿Qué se supone que haga? No puede simplemente mirar hacia otro lado, no ahora que lo sabe, pero también tiene claro que él no tiene lo necesario para ser padre. Quizás Eugene lo hubiese tenido, pero no él. Además los niños ya tenían un padre, y Mai a alguien que la apoyara como él jamás podría, pensó amargamente rememorando el par de ocasiones en que Makishima había apretado sus manos a modo de gesto tranquilizador.

—…ver, …IVER, NARU.

La mención de su viejo sobrenombre lo trae de vuelta al presente, la gran mayoría de los muebles del salón levitan a un par de centímetros del suelo, solo hasta el momento es consciente de la debilidad que se apodera de su cuerpo. Los muebles caen de un solo golpe al suelo. Cierra los ojos por un momento tratando de controlar el mareo.

—Naru, Naru, ¿estás bien? ¿Debería llamar a Lin-san?

Cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra con la mirada caramelo de ella, llena de preocupación. Se toma un par de segundos para enderezarse y retomar su posición inicial.

—No —responde cortante—, estoy bien, solo fue una momentánea pérdida de control.

—¿Una momentánea pérdida de control? —preguntó Mai, la chispa del enojo ardiendo en sus ojos—, ¡pudo matarte!

—Pues como ves, no lo hizo —respondió acomodándose el saco—, además no veo cómo sea de tu interés lo que pase conmigo o lo que me concierna, después de todo no pareció importar todos estos años. ¿Acaso ibas a decírmelo algún día?

La respuesta fue injusta y mucho más cortante de lo intencionado, Oliver lo supo en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, pero era demasiado orgulloso para retractarse.

Mai retrocedió un par de pasos y sujetó con fuerza el respaldo de la silla donde hasta hace pocos minutos estuvo sentada.

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y la rabia hacía temblar las ya tensas líneas de su mandíbula.

—¡Vete al infierno! —gritó dándose media vuelta.

—Mai —llamó Oliver en tono de advertencia.

—No tienes idea… —dijo deteniendo su avance—. Desearía —dijo Mai apretando con más fuerza el respaldo de la silla—, por lo más sagrado en esta tierra, desearía que hubieses tenido razón, Oliver Davis, hubiese deseado que tuvieras razón en que era Gene y no tú. En mal momento tuviste a bien equivocarte.

El amargo resentimiento entre las partes había quedado sobre la mesa expuesto en los comentarios filosos, cortantes e hirientes. Demasiada historia, demasiados factores.

Oliver apretó las manos en puños y las lágrimas de Mai amenazaban con desbordarse cuando desde la puerta se escuchó un llamado.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Kazuya sintiendo el estado de agitación de su madre, las tazas de té que traía Bou-san en la bandeja vibrando suavemente, mientras su cola de caballo desafiaba la gravedad.

—Está bien, bebé, todo está bien —dijo abrazándolo al tiempo que las tazas dejaban de vibrar.

El silencio se alargó entre los presentes en la habitación hasta que finalmente Bou-san lo rompió.

—Traje té para todos y un par de leches saborizadas para este par de pequeños, espero que fresa y chocolate estén bien.

—Son sus favoritas —respondió Haruki—, ¿verdad, chicos?

Ambos niños asintieron.

Oliver tomó una respiración profunda, por el momento era mejor concentrarse en el problema que tenían a mano. Trata de poner en orden sus pensamientos, cuando una fuerza colisiona contra su pierna. Solo le toma un momento identificar la fuerza que ahora se amarra a su pierna, cabellos negros cual ala de cuervo y ojos del mismo azul oscuro que veía todas las mañanas al mirarse en el espejo.


	7. Chapter 7

El impacto es repentino, su sorpresa indiscutible, pero no tiene tiempo para debatir qué hacer con el problema que tiene agarrado a su pierna porque es arrastrado por el jalón de su psicometría. Han pasado años, casi una decena, desde la última vez que fue forzado en una visión psicométrica por el simple contacto físico.

 _—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —observa a Mai agacharse a la altura de Kaori._

 _—No lo sé… Estoy triste._

 _—¿Por qué? Hasta hace un momento estabas jugando con Kazu._

 _—Duele aquí —dice señalándose el corazón con la mano._

 _Observa a Mai ponerse rígida._

 _—Creo que perdí algo —continúa la niña._

 _—¿Qué perdiste?_

 _—No lo sé. ¿Podemos mirar los peces en el estanque?_

 _—Claro, cariño —responde Mai con la preocupación dibujada en todo el rostro._

La escena cambia.

 _—¿Tiene que irse? —pregunta Kaori con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas._

 _—Sí, princesa. Estará mejor en ese lugar. No estará triste nunca más. Además su madre la debe estar esperando._

 _—Pero, la voy a extrañar —las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus rosadas mejillas._

 _—Lo sé, cariño, pero es lo mejor para ella._

 _Oliver observa al espíritu que sostiene la mano de la niña por un momento hasta que su atención es desviada al suave movimiento de Makishima, que abre un abanico rojo y poniéndolo a la altura de la cabeza del espíritu susurra: Oh Dios Kagutsuchi, ven a este abanico escarlata y dale el descanso eterno._

 _El espíritu desaparece pacíficamente en diminutos orbes de luz._

Siente el jalón de la visión desvanecerse, en cualquier momento estará de vuelta en el presente, pero eso no sucede, otro tirón más lo jala, uno totalmente diferente.

Cuando abre los ojos reconoce automáticamente el lugar, la cocina de la casa de sus padres adoptivos. Una mano pequeña y cálida se agarra de la suya. ¿Kaori? ¿Qué hacía ella en sus recuerdos? No, se da cuenta, estos no son sus recuerdos, bueno, sí que lo son, pero no es que él los esté revisitando. Al tocarlo la pequeña, debió haber sido jalada por una visión psicométrica también, y de alguna forma inexplicable lo había arrastrado a él, dentro de ella.

No deja ir la mano de la niña, extrañamente su presencia durante ese recuerdo sosiega el sentimiento en su pecho.

 _Gene y Luella preparan galletas, mientras él se sienta con un libro en la barra de desayuno. Los escucha protestar porque no está participando en la preparación de las galletas, pero los ignora abiertamente, sin predecir que su madre le quitaría el libro y su hermano le arrojaría un puñado de harina en la cara._

En sus labios se asoma el fantasma de una sonrisa, mientras su acompañante deja escapar la risita al observar a su yo de diez años escupiendo la harina de su boca.

Cuando la visión finalmente se desvanece, es consciente de todas las miradas centradas en él, algunas de sorpresa, otras de preocupación. Si sabían con exactitud lo que acababa de suceder, no podía estar seguro…

Baja la cabeza y clava su mirada en esos ojos que son espejos de los suyos.

—Es de mala educación ir mirando en el pasado de los demás sin su permiso —reprende.

—Lo siento —responde Kaori cabizbaja, aflojando un poco el agarre que tiene sobre su pierna— no quise, no puedo detenerlo.

—Lo entiendo —dice dejando escapar un suspiro—. Ahora con eso aclarado, me gustaría tener mi pierna de regreso.

—Perdón —dice con las mejillas sonrosadas, soltándolo automáticamente—, pensé que eras el Oji-san que hizo que los monstruos se fueran.

Todos parecieron contener la respiración al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente fue Mai quien habló.

—¿Qué Oji-san, Kaori-chan?

—No sé su nombre —dice mientras una graciosa arruguita se le forma en el puente de la nariz—, es igual a él —dijo señalando a Oliver y luego llevándose el dedo índice al mentón gritó—. ¡Ya sé! Se llama Gene, Oji-san —dijo señalando a Oliver— lo llamó Gene.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, cada quien analizando las implicaciones de aquella afirmación.

—¡Rayos! —fue la exclamación de Bou-san—, bueno, creo que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para tomarnos este té.

…

Oliver toma un sorbo de su té al tiempo que observa cuidadosamente a Mai sentada entre sus dos hijos.

—Chicos, este —dice señalándolo—es mi amigo Ka-… Oliver Davis.

—Tiene un nombre gracioso —dice Kaori.

Mai sonríe y el entrecejo de Oliver se arruga.

—En el lugar de donde viene, es un nombre bastante común.

—Es raro —interviene Kazuya mirando con desconfianza a Oliver y volviendo a tomar su leche.

—Lo sé, es por eso que yo lo llamo Naru —dijo bajando la voz para que pareciera un secreto entre los tres.

Las risitas de los niños inundaron la habitación.

—Pero, como les venía diciendo, este es mi amigo Oliver Davis y les va a hacer algunas preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Kaori inclinando la cabeza.

—Sobre las cosas especiales que pueden hacer y ver.

—Pero es un secreto —replicó Kazuya con los ojitos muy abiertos.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero Oliver es especial, como ustedes.

Las miradas de ambos niños se clavaron en el hombre frente a ellos.

Oliver suspiró, exasperado ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por el par de niños. Quizás mostrarles un poquito de su habilidad, los haría más cooperativos. Colocó la pluma que tenía dispuesta para tomar apuntes en la palma de su mano y la hizo levitar un par de centímetros.

—¡Oliver! —reprende Lin.

—¡Guau! Es como tú, Nii-san —exclama Kaori emocionada.

—Ahora si no les importa, me gustaría que respondieran algunas preguntas.

Ambos niños asintieron.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Kaori Taniyama —se adelantó la niña.

—Kazuya Taniyama —respondió el niño.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Tres —dijo Kaori haciendo al tiempo el número con la manito.

—¿Qué me pueden decir de sus habilidades?

—Estás triste —exclama Kaori repentinamente, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta Oliver levantando su vista de la libreta.

—Estás triste —vuelve a repetir.

—Y enojado —agrega Kazuya.

—¿Qué les hace creer eso? —pregunta Oliver, las líneas de su rostro tensas.

—No lo creemos, lo sabemos —responde Kazuya.

—Lo sentimos —responde Kaori llevándose la mano al pecho.

La pluma de Oliver se mueve con rapidez en la libreta. _¿ÉMPATAS?_

—Ya veo. Ahora, sobre sus habilidades.

Los niños se voltean a ver confundidos.

Mai deja escapar un suspiro y les habla a los niños.

—Él quiere que le cuenten sobre esas cosas especiales que pueden hacer.

—Ohhh —exclaman los dos al tiempo.

—Puedo ver cosas —dice Kaori levantando la mano.

Oliver siente una vena palpitarle en la frente.

—¿Podrías elaborar?

Kaori mira confundida a su madre. Mai mira a Oliver y niega con la cabeza.

—Quiere que le expliques las cosas que ves, por ejemplo, ¿cuándo las ves?

—Ahhh —dice antes de comenzar a enumerar con los dedos mientras habla—, veo cosas cuando toco a otras personas o cosas —su frente se arruga—. No quiero, pero siempre pasa, no siempre son divertidas como la suya.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que puedas ver? —pregunta Oliver aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Kaori parece pensarlo por un momento.

—Puedo ver personas y animales que nadie más puede. Papá los llama _es-pri-su_.

—Espíritus —le corrige su hermano.

—Eso, a veces sueño con ellos, pero, son diferentes, a veces están tristes o felices y a veces dan mucho miedo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tienes contacto con mi hermano?

—Lo conocí anoche, hizo desaparecer los _sritus_ malos, dijo que era hora de volver con mamá.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Puedo tomar más leche?

Oliver resiste la tentación de darse una palmada en la frente.

—Claro —dice y luego agrega—, si tu madre está de acuerdo, Bou-san puede conseguirte otra, estoy seguro.

Mai asiente.

—Gracias —dice mientras camina al lado de Bou-san y Haruki en busca de su leche.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kazuya-kun?

—Rompo cosas o las hago flotar —sentenció.

—¿A voluntad?

Kazuya niega con la cabeza.

—Solo pasa.

—¿Sigue algún patrón cuando sucede?

—No entiendo —dice jugando con la cajita de leche.

—Lo que quiero decir es, si hay algo en común, una emoción, sentimiento, acción.

—Ohhh, cuando me enojo o me asusto…, creo.

—Ya veo. ¿Te cansas luego de romper o hacer flotar cosas?

—No.

Kazuya se aprieta las manitos y llenándose de valor mira a los ojos a Oliver.

—¿Soy como usted?

Oliver cierra la libreta. Mai se prepara para intervenir, pero Oliver se adelanta a responder.

—No puedo estar seguro, pero así parece.

—¿Se detendrá? —pregunta.

—No —es la respuesta seca de Oliver y luego en un gesto ajeno a él, se agacha a la altura del niño—, pero puedes aprender a controlarlo y también tu hermana.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Mai con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí, sin embargo, tomará tiempo, y no será sencillo… —Las palabras de Oliver son interrumpidas bruscamente cuando el mismo día, en menos de dos horas, otro niño vuelve a abalanzarse sobre él, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio mientras amarra ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

...

NA. En Japonés Oliver Davis debería pronunciarse algo como Oriveru Deivisu, de allí que los niños lo encuentren gracioso. Esta nota les es traida por cortesía de mi Beta :)


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Va a llamar, cierto? —pregunta Mai a Haruki apretando el teléfono en su mano mientras la noche cae.

—Tienes que darle tiempo, Mai. Todo esto sería demasiado para cualquier persona, y si puedo ser sincero, me sorprende la calma con la que se tomó todo el tema de los niños y sus habilidades, sin contar con su entera disposición para ayudarlos.

Calma…, en el Oliver de esa mañana no había nada de calma, solo una fachada, Mai lo sabía bien, porque no importaban los años, sus ojos seguían delatándolo. Porque en su mirada rugía un mar embravecido. Pero Oliver siempre había sido un profesional primero. Debió haber esperado el trato que recibió, debería agradecer el trato que recibió, porque él no tenía ninguna obligación con ellos, él tenía todo el derecho de caminar en la dirección contraria sin mirar atrás. Aun así dolió, dolió cuando la despachó como despacharía a cualquier otro cliente, cuando con esa voz monótona le dijo que su asistente le contactaría para agendar una futura reunión.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se sentaran a tomar el té como viejos amigos que se ponen al día?

No, no podían. El peso de sus acciones, de las de los dos, cae finalmente sobre ella, sus acciones les habían costado su amistad o como se llamara aquella camaradería que solían compartir y ahora solo había poco más que amargura y resentimientos, y eso, inesperadamente, destrozaba su corazón.

—¿Mai?

—Estoy bien —se apresura a asegurar mientras limpia las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

—¿En verdad crees que pueda ayudarlos? —pregunta pasándole un pañuelo.

—Sí —confirma—, Oliver jamás prometería algo que no puede cumplir.

Eso lo sabía con certeza, ella lo conoce.

…

Cierra el archivo de Kazuya y Kaori Taniyama y se pasa la mano por los cabellos, el reloj en la mesa de noche marca poco más de las tres de la mañana, pero el sueño le sigue siendo esquivo, porque cuando cierra los ojos los recuerdos lo asaltan. Los recuerdos de ella en sus brazos, los de sus sonrisas despreocupadas, los de sus airadas réplicas, que se mezclan con palabras hirientes, con las imágenes de dos niños, de sus... La lámpara en la mesa de noche vibra ligeramente. No puede y no quiere explicar la tormenta que ruge en su interior, porque intentar hacerlo, abriría una puerta por mucho tiempo cerrada.

Toma el teléfono de la mesa de noche y marca el familiar número mecánicamente. Suena un par de veces antes de que descuelguen del otro lado.

—¿Noll? —pregunta la voz de su padre inquieta.

—Padre —saluda. Si a Martin le parece extraña la hora de la llamada de su hijo no dice nada. El silencio se extiende entre los dos. Martin sabe mejor que presionar a Oliver, dirá lo que tenga que decir cuando esté listo.

—Supongo que Lin te envió las anotaciones del caso del jardín de niños.

—Sí, y debo decir que me ha sorprendido, que no sean uno, sino dos jóvenes psíquicos. Debo reconocer que me causa mucha curiosidad la posibilidad de que sean émpatas. No sabemos mucho sobre cómo funciona esa capacidad.

—Sí.

—Y su abanico de habilidades, es impresionante, no me había topado con habilidades de su calibre desde Gene y tú. Aunque tienen antecedentes de habilidades por los dos lados de la familia, no debería ser una sorpresa. ¿Crees que aceptarían venir a BSPR para realizar algunas pruebas? Con todos los gastos pagos, por supuesto.

—…

—¿Noll?

—Son mis hijos —las palabras abandonan los labios de Oliver sin previo aviso.

El silencio se extiende en la línea.

—¿Estás seguro de que son tuyos?

—Sí.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Algunas horas.

—Esto es…, sorprendente Nunca esperé esto de ti, Noll.

—Sí —Oliver no necesita tener a su padre frente a frente para ver la decepción que se cuela en sus facciones—, fui irresponsable —es lo único que atina a decir, porque su mente se niega a clasificarlo como un error, una falta de juicio.

—¿Qué hay de su madre?

—Era mi asistente.

—¡Oliver!

—Técnicamente para ese momento ya no era mi asistente —aclara.

—Esto es demasiado, de la noche a la mañana tengo dos nietos —niega con la cabeza—, ¿qué vas a hacer, Noll?

—Enseñarles a controlar sus habilidades, registrarlas, estudiarlas, quizás sea necesario, como bien mencionaste, hacer una visita a BSPR para analizar la extensión de sus habilidades.

—Sabes que no estaba hablando de eso.

—…

—…

—¿Qué se supone que haga? Soy un extraño.

—Yo también lo fui una vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Es diferente.

—No lo es, Noll, sé que lo entiendes.

—No soy un padre, no puedo serlo, no sé cómo serlo.

Martin ríe del otro lado de la línea.

—Nadie sabe cómo serlo, Noll, aprendemos en el camino, con aciertos y errores. La pregunta que de verdad importa, es: ¿Quieres ser su padre?

—…

—…

—Gracias, padre.

—Para eso estamos, hijo.

—No le digas a Luella, no aún.

—De acuerdo.

…

Mai vuelve a leer el mensaje en la pantalla. Una dirección, una hora y una firma. En otros tiempos le hubiese molestado inmensamente, la pretensión, la orden implícita, en otros tiempos hubiese replicado. Pero estos, no eran esos tiempos, ni esta era cualquier otra situación.

…

Desde el interior del café la ve correr a toda prisa del otro lado del ventanal, antes de azotar la puerta del café abierta, los libros y papeles que trae se mantienen entre sus brazos en precario equilibrio y puede estar bastante seguro de que el lazo neón que trae en el cabello no hace parte del resto de su inteligentemente escogido ajuar.

—Llegas tarde —critica.

Mai deja caer los libros en la mesa y suelta un bufido, por un momento parece que nada ha cambiado.

—Intenta llegar puntual a alguna parte, con un par de niños de tres años en casa.

Solo toma segundos para que Mai procese lo que acaba de decir, porque es ella quien le ha quitado la oportunidad de experimentar eso a Oliver.

—Yo lo si…

—Luella diferiría de tal aseveración —dice cerrando el libro que hasta hace pocos minutos había estado leyendo.

Mai lo observa confundida.

—Mi madre —aclara él—, nunca llegábamos tarde a ninguna parte.

—Estás de broma, ¿cierto? —acusa con la mirada, mientras toma asiento frente a él.

Oliver se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás debería pedirle que me enseñe una cosa o dos —murmura más para sí misma que para Oliver.

La taza de té que Oliver sostiene se detiene por unos muy breves segundos en medio de su camino, antes de proseguir como si nada, y Mai se quiere dar una cachetada mental, esta conversación era como un campo minado y ella está pisando todas y cada una de las minas.

—Supongo que no le importaría —responde mirando por el ventanal.

—…

—…

—No esperaba recibir tu mensaje —menciona—, dejaste claro que Lin-san se encargaría de contactarme para acordar la próxima reunión.

La mirada índigo de Oliver se clava en la de Mai y es hasta entonces que ella entiende las implicaciones de esa citación.

—Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con SPR y el caso de los niños, ¿no es así?

Oliver asiente con la cabeza tomando un trago de su té.

Mai baja la mirada, asumiendo de qué quiere hablar Oliver.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse si no quieres —habla apretando los puños sobre sus muslos—, de tu parentesco con los niños.

Oliver vuelve a desviar la vista al ventanal antes de hablar.

—No los conozco, ni ellos me conocen.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Me lo robaste, Mai.

—No tenía elección —dice pero su voz suena lejana y llena de dudas—, hice lo que creí correcto —termina colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Lo correcto para quién? —recrimina.

Mai se levanta de la mesa de golpe.

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar, Oliver? —sisea.

—No lo sé —admite tranquilamente—, y que debatamos sobre ello es inútil, no va a cambiar el pasado.

Mai toma asiento nuevamente, consciente de las miradas que ha atraído sobre ellos, con su arranque.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundo antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Oliver?

—No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta —admite—, pero no los negaré, los niñ… —se corrige—, Kazuya y Kaori, no son un sucio secreto que tenga que mantenerse oculto. No para mí…


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunta—, tenía derecho a saberlo —agrega, pero esta vez no hay resentimiento ni reclamos en su voz, solo legítima curiosidad.

Mai respira profundo, envolviendo sus dos manos en torno a su taza de té.

—Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, hacía tiempo que habías dejado Japón, nos dejaste a todos atrás sin forma alguna de poder contactarte.

Oliver arquea las cejas.

—¿Tienes idea del miedo que tuve?, era una estudiante de secundaria, totalmente sola, sin dinero, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Sé bien que pude haber hecho un esfuerzo, encontrar la manera de contactarte, pero estaba dolida —dice con una sonrisa triste apareciendo en sus labios—, las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron especialmente bien. Descartaste mis sentimientos, Oliver, ni siquiera te tomaste el trabajo de no corresponderlos, simplemente asumiste que no estaban allí en primer lugar y luego me usaste…, y yo te dejé —dice encogiéndose de hombres.

—Me equivoqué —admite Oliver.

Mai siente su pecho contraerse al escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Que aquella noche había sido un error, porque a pesar de todo, para ella no lo era.

—Nunca debí asumir, no tenía el derecho de poner en tela de juicio tus sentimientos.

Eso en definitiva no era lo Mai estaba esperando, no esa particular admisión, y sus ojos lo dejaban bastante claro, y por un instante algo pareció brillar en los ojos de Oliver.

—Y yo no tenía derecho a robarte los primeros años de tus hi…, de los niños.

—Puedes decirlo, Mai, después de todo, son mis hijos también, en lo que a la biología concierne, por supuesto —agrega mirando a través del ventanal.

—Puedes ser su padre en todos los sentidos que importan, Ol…, Naru, puede que sea un poco tarde, pero no pienso negártelo si es lo que quieres. Es mi culpa y no lo voy a negar, te perdiste los primeros años de sus vidas, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, la aparición de los dientes, pero sus vidas apenas comienzan y puedes ser parte de ellas, aún hay muchas primeras veces que puedes compartir con ellos, muchas cosas que puedes enseñarles.

Oliver guarda silencio y Mai entiende ese silencio, lo respeta.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos por largos minutos hasta que finalmente es Oliver quien lo rompe.

—¿Me culpas?

—…

—Por haberme ido —aclara.

Mai niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca te he culpado —dice jugando con el borde de la taza de té—, tú tomaste las decisiones que consideraste eran lo mejor para ti y tu futuro, y eso simplemente no me incluía. La noche que pasamos juntos, fue algo fugaz, pasajero, con consecuencias permanentes —agrega sonriendo—. Mentiría si dijese que ha sido fácil, porque aun con la ayuda de Haruki he tenido que esforzarme el doble, el triple, pero cada segundo con Kaori y Kazuya lo vale… Mi vida no es un jardín de rosas, si algo, es un adorable desastre.

… …

—¿Por qué psicología? —pregunta.

Mai sonríe.

—Cuando comencé a trabajar para SPR no tenía muy claro qué quería de mi futuro, tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones, pero los casos en los que trabajamos, me ayudaron a encontrar una visión. Quiero ayudar a la gente a mi manera, así como tú lo haces a la tuya, y eso implica estudiar y entender sus conductas y procesos mentales.

—Propio de ti. ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Sí, asisto a uno de los profesores de la facultad, uno pensaría que tengo algo por los profesores —bromea y una sonrisa miniatura aparece en la comisura de los labios de Oliver—. No me queda mucho tiempo entre las clases y los niños, pero puedo llevar el trabajo a casa, así me las apaño y la paga tampoco es mala.

—Ya veo.

—¿No te interesaría volver a trabajar para SPR?

—¿Como tu asistente? —pregunta jugando con la taza de té.

—No. El puesto que te estoy ofreciendo es de consultora y se te pagaría como tal. Tus habilidades han probado ser útiles en el pasado.

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

Oliver asiente.

—Me aseguraré de pedirle a Lin que te envíe la propuesta completa.

—Gracias.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer, no te lo ofrecería si no fueras competente.

Mai niega con la cabeza pero sonríe y mira la pantalla del teléfono.

—¿Algún lugar al que debas ir?

—No ahora mismo —contesta guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—, pero pronto debo pasar a recoger a los niños.

—Entiendo.

—Oliver.

—Sí.

—No estás obligado a nada.

—…

—…

—Se lo conté a mi padre.

Mai se envara en su asiento.

—Ofreció otra visión sobre la situación.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí, pero eso no cambia que de un día a otro tengo dos hijos de los que no conozco absolutamente nada, que tienen un padre que los adora y vela por ellos.

Mai guarda silencio, porque, ¿qué puede decir? Oliver está señalando hechos objetivos, no haciendo suposiciones.

—Yo no soy nada para ellos, solo un desconocido, un viejo _amigo_ de su madre.

El repentino brote de sinceridad de Oliver coge a Mai desprevenida, y está hablando antes de darse cuenta.

—Sabes, su cumpleaños es el cinco de diciembre, son niños de invierno —sonríe—. Kazuya es mayor que Kaori por 12 minutos y se toma muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor, además es demasiado listo y maduro para su edad, por algo rezará el dicho que hijo de tigre sale pintito.

Involuntariamente las comisuras de los labios de Oliver se elevan ligeramente.

—Kaori es muy dulce a pesar de su timidez, y puede ser un poco impulsiva como fuiste testigo, además no puede dormir sin su oso de felpa.

Mai sonríe recordando todos esos rasgos y detalles del comportamiento sus hijos.

—Son increíblemente unidos y Kazu es terriblemente sobreprotector —se pone la mano en la mejilla como quien cuenta un secreto y susurra—. Kazuya tiene un punto débil cuando se trata de Kaori.

Al que pasa tanto tiempo con niños algo se le pega, piensa Oliver, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

—Y bueno, ya sabes sobre sus habilidades… Tú, de todos, eres el que mejor los entiendes.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Ya no puedes decir que no sabes nada sobre ellos —dice recostándose en su silla—. Ahora sabes más cosas sobre ellos que hace unas horas, que hace unos meses.

—Ya veo.

—Tal vez tome tiempo, Naru, pero si quieres puedes ganarte sus corazones, si quieres ser su padre, hazlo. Yo no te lo voy a impedir y sus pequeños corazones se alegrarán porque así es como son ellos.

—No sé cómo…, Gene lo hubiese sabido —admite, volviendo a tomar a Mai desprevenida por tercera vez desde que llegó.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —exclama—, ¿qué crees que hiciste cuando hablaste con Kazuya y Kaori? Nunca había visto esa mirada de asombro en sus ojos. Además no hay un manual, Naru, solo puedes ser tú mismo, no necesitas ser como nadie, ellos harán el resto.

—Puedo intentar —concedió— mas no puedo garantizar que lo lograré, pero sin importar los resultados, Kazuya y Kaori tendrán todos los privilegios de ser un Davies.

Mai asiente.

… …

—Ahora sí tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde —dijo levantándose.

—Gracias por venir —responde levantándose de su asiento también.

—Supongo que nos estaremos viendo, por una cosa o la otra.

—Sí.

Mai se encuentra a poco de alcanzar la puerta cuando se detiene y llama su nombre.

—Oliver —parece dudar de lo que va a pedir a continuación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres venir a recogerlos conmigo?

—¿No le importaría a tu pareja?

—¿Pareja? —pregunta Mai confundida y luego cae en cuenta a lo que se debe estar refiriendo Oliver—. ¿Haruki? —pregunta antes de soltar una risotada—. Dios no, Haruki y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, aunque si lo miras de cerca es lo que parece —dijo sonriendo—. A veces pensamos que somos un matrimonio arreglado ya que compartimos un mutuo cariño, respeto y confianza. Y el amor por los chicos. Sin contar la casa y las cuentas, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de relación romántica.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿vienes? —pregunta jugando con su abrigo.

—…

—Lamento haberte presionado, quizás a la próxima…

—No soy bueno con los niños. ¿Y si los hago llorar?

La interrupción sorprende a Mai pero responde sin dudar.

—Bueno —dice pasándose los dedos por el mentón—, esa es una posibilidad—, pero, les puedes comprar helados.

—Estás sugiriendo que los soborne.

—No, para nada —dice con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios—, pero siempre es una opción.

—…

—No te preocupes tanto, voy a estar allí.

Oliver niega con la cabeza.

—Guía el camino.

Ella le da la espalda y se adelanta a salir del café.

...

 **NA**. Como yo tengo memoria de pollo no me acuerdo si respondí o no los reviews, pero en caso que no, mil gracias por sus bonitos reviews, me encantan.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai se muerde el labio inquieta, demasiado consciente del sonido de las pisadas a su lado, el único sonido que su mente parece registrar en el incómodo silencio que se extiende entre los dos. Debería decir algo, decide.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal Londres?

Y antes que obtener una respuesta recibe esa mirada tan familiar que le solía ofrecer cada vez que consideraba que había dicho alguna estupidez.

—Estaba en Cambridge —suelta finalmente—. Preguntarme eso, es como si te preguntara qué tal Kioto cuando vives en Tokio.

Mai siente el rubor de la vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas.

—Eso…, quiero decir Cambridge, ¿qué tal Cambridge?

—Bien.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Bien? Ella se rompía el cráneo tratando de iniciar conversación y él, primero la reprendía y ahora solo respondía como monosílabos. ¡Así no funcionan las conversaciones!

—Es probable que tengan que ir a Inglaterra —habló Oliver sacándola de su diatriba mental.

—¿Qué? —pregunta deteniéndose de golpe.

—Los niños —aclara.

—¿Por qué?

—Recursos —explica—, si la extensión de sus habilidades es en algo como las de Gene o las mías, lo que estoy inclinado a creer, los recursos de JSPR serán limitados y por tanto lo que podemos hacer para entender el alcance de sus habilidades.

El pensamiento había cruzado brevemente su mente pero no le había dado mayor importancia, pero escucharlo de los labios de Oliver lo hacía real. Sus pensamientos son un caos, ¿cómo podría permitirse el pagar los pasajes estadía para ella y sus niños en otro país?, en Inglaterra, donde vivían los padres de Oliver, los abuelos de Kaori y Kazuya, a quienes ella les había negado la posibilidad de conocerlos o siquiera saber de su existencia. Siente una punzada de pánico empezar a crecer en su pecho, pero como una ola que llega a la playa, las palabras de Oliver declarando que Kaori y Kazuya también son sus hijos, y que como tales tendrían todos los privilegios de un Davis, son calmantes, y para bien o para mal Oliver no hacía promesas vacías. Respira hondo antes de hablar.

—Entonces supongo que sería una buena idea empezar a hacer averiguaciones para las visas y demás, entiendo que suelen tomar tiempo.

—Solo la tuya y la de Makishima-san, si decide venir —aclara.

—¿Y los niños?

—No la necesitan —percibiendo la confusión de Mai agrega—, su padre y sus abuelos son ciudadanos británicos. Será necesario algún papeleo pero al final garantizará la nacionalidad británica de Kaori y Kazuya. Me aseguraré de contactar con el bufete.

—Ya veo —susurra.

—Algo te molesta —sentencia Oliver.

—¿Desde cuándo eres bueno leyendo a la gente?

—No lo soy, pero se trata de ti —responde como si eso fuera explicación suficiente, y su corazón se remueve inquieto en su pecho por un momento.

—Celos —responde ella.

—¿Celos? —pregunta caminando con las manos tras su espalda.

—Es difícil de explicar, celos, de todas las cosas que puedes ofrecer a los niños que yo no, y también remordimiento de las cosas que te negué y las que por ende también les negué a ellos.

—Entiendo.

—Quizás esto llegue un poco tarde, pero es tiempo de que empiece a hacer las cosas correctamente. ¿Irías conmigo mañana a actualizar el libro de registro de familia? Para hacer constar en el Koseki que eres el padre de los niños.

Oliver asiente.

… …

Lo observa de reojo y contiene una sonrisa, porque justo en este momento Oliver se ve tan natural como un abeto en medio del desierto, rodeado del río de niños y niñas que ríen, gritan y corren hacia sus padres.

—Mamá —gritan los niños a coro y ella abre los brazos para recibirlos.

—¿Se portaron bien?

—¡Sí! —chilla Kaori llena de energía hablando de su día, mientras Kazuya permanece en el abrazo de madre.

Mai le da un vistazo a Oliver que los observa a unos pasos de distancia. Siempre se vanaglorió de poder entender sus miradas, pero esa que les dedica a los tres, no es una que hubiese visto antes, mucho menos una que pudiese entender.

—Chicos, miren quién vino conmigo a recogerlos.

Ambos niños se giraron a mirar a Oliver, los ojos de Kaori se iluminaron cual estrellas en el firmamento.

—Daddy —habló dirigiéndose a Oliver.

Mai que estaba de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de los niños, por poco cae sentada de la impresión y a Oliver parecía que le hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua helada.

Mai fue la primera en recuperar el habla al ver la mirada confundida de su hija.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste, cariño?

—Daddy —confirmó alto y claro.

Mai enrojeció y miró nerviosamente a Oliver.

—P… Pero, ¿por qué lo estás llamando así?

Kaori pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—Gene Ojisan pidió que intentara llamarlo así la próxima vez que lo viera.

Mai iba a tener una muy larga charla con Gene cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dice Mai acomodándole un par de cabellos que se le escapan de la coleta—. Además puede que a Oliver no le guste.

—Pero sí quiero —replica haciendo un puchero—. Además no me gusta decir Oriveru, suena raro.

Mai voltea al escuchar lo más parecido a una risa que jamás ha escuchado de Oliver, quien se lleva el puño a la boca antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Está bien, déjala.

—Voy a matar a tu hermano —murmura Mai, los niños caminando unos pasos delante de ellos.

—No puedes matar algo que ya está muerto —sentencia.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero, aghh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—¿Crees que sepa lo que significa?

Mai lo piensa por un momento.

—No, no lo creo.

… …

Mai observa a Kazuya y Kaori correr unos pasos delante de ellos.

—No sé por qué sigo sintiendo que debería disculparme.

—No veo la necesidad de tu preocupación o disculpa y dado el caso de que hubiese necesidad de una, esperaría escucharla de mi hermano y no de ti.

—Si te molesta, estoy segura de que podría disuadirla de usarlo.

—Mai, espero que no hayas olvidado lo mucho que me incordia tener que repetirme.

—¡Daddy! —grita Kaori corriendo hacia ellos, para dar un frenazo a solo centímetros de Oliver, recordando que a él como a ella tampoco le gusta que lo toquen.

Mai observa a Oliver envararse como si estuviese en un regimiento militar. Los músculos de sus hombros parecen relajarse lentamente cuando Kaori le habla sin parar de las _boditas_ flores _túrturas_ que acaba de ver.

—Bonitas —corrige Oliver.

Kaori frunce el ceño pero lo imita.

—Boditas —suelta con decisión.

—Bo-ni-tas —repite.

—Bo-ni-tas.

—Eso está mejor —dice Oliver—, ahora, es púrpuras, no túrturas.

—Púrturas —repite Kaori.

—Púrpuras —repite Oliver lentamente.

—¡Túrpuras! —exclama victoriosa y Mai observa la ceja de Oliver moverse.

—Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así por ahora —interviene Mai apiadándose de Oliver—, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado?

A la mención de la palabra helado, Kazuya apareció al lado de su madre como por arte de magia.

—¿Puedo comer el de tres bolas? —pide sujetando la mano de su madre—, por favor.

—Mmmm, después te va a doler el estómago —dice agachándose a su altura—, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos en dos?

Kazuya sonríe y asiente.

—No sabía de tus habilidades de negociadora —susurra Oliver.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Oliver —dice sonriéndole mientras se adelanta con los niños.

… …


	11. Chapter 11

La memoria no le alcanza para recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en una heladería, pero su mente no tarda en asociar los colores brillantes, la variedad de sabores, el bullicio, y las inquietantes cantidades de azúcar con ciertos recuerdos de su infancia. Observa a los niños concentrados en su discusión infantil mientras hacen la fila para ser atendidos: en lo poco que ha tratado con ellos y en realidad ha sido muy poco, son obvios los trazos de personalidad que han heredado de su madre, es imposible no verlos.

Un teléfono suena y observa entretenido cómo Mai se enzarza en una batalla con su bolso, para alcanzar el teléfono.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está? ¡Lo encontré! —grita triunfal al tiempo que casi deja caer el bolso al suelo.

—Mai Taniyama al habla —contesta y luego de escuchar unas breves palabras de su interlocutor, agrega—. Sí, profesor, permítame un momento.

Volteándose hacia Oliver y cubriendo el micrófono del teléfono le habla.

—De verdad necesito atender esta llamada, ¿puedes quedarte con ellos?

—…

—Solo será un par de minutos, lo prometo —prácticamente ruega.

Inquieto, pero no viendo otra solución, asiente.

—Solo asegúrate que no coman más de dos bolas de helado —le dice antes de salir por la puerta del establecimiento.

… …

Tiene que admitirlo, nunca había sido ajeno a las miradas que atraía, pero esta ocasión ya estaba rayando lo ridículo. Exhala exasperado, y falla en notar que la dependienta le habla hasta que Kazuya tira de la manga de su saco y el ahora familiar _daddy_ de Kaori llega a sus oídos.

—Lo lamento —dice dirigiéndose a la dependienta.

—No hay problema —le dice con una sonrisa—, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer hoy?

Kaori eleva la mano en el aire y la mujer sonríe.

—Dime.

—Fresa —exclama emocionada.

—¿Y tú, jovencito?

—Chicle.

Si a alguno le pareció extraña la elección del niño, no mencionó nada.

—¿Y para usted, señor?

—Chocolate, por favor.

—Yo quiero chocolate también —exclama Kaori.

Oliver la mira seriamente antes de hablar.

—Habías dicho que fresa.

—Mejor chocolate —se reafirma Kaori haciendo un puchero.

Oliver suspira y la mujer sonríe.

—Entonces uno de chicle y dos de chocolate.

—Sí, y —dirigiéndose a los niños agrega—, ¿cuál le deberíamos comprar a su madre?

—Vainilla —gritan a coro.

Al paso que iba, no tardaría en quedarse sordo.

—Dos de chocolate, uno de chicle y uno de vainilla, ¿correcto?

Oliver asiente antes de dirigirse a pagar sin perder de vista a Kaori y Kazuya.

—Sus hijos son adorables —agrega la cajera al tiempo que le entrega el cambio, la tirilla y le pasa la bandeja con su orden.

Sus hijos…, tendría que acostumbrarse a la expresión, cuanto más pronto mejor.

—Gracias.

… …

Caminan hacia una mesa cercana cuando la campanilla de la puerta suena y una mujer con una niña entran en la tienda. Kaori detiene su paso abruptamente y a los pocos segundos Oliver puede sentir la energía surgiendo como olas del cuerpo de Kazuya.

Por un breve momento no entiende lo que está sucediendo, pero le basta un solo vistazo a Kaori para reconocer esa expresión, esa misma expresión de terror que se acostumbró a ver en el rostro de su hermano mientras crecían, la expresión en su rostro cada vez que un espíritu lo aterrorizaba. Y antes de poder analizar sus acciones y en lo que solo se puede calificar como un acto reflejo, se mueve rápidamente interfiriendo en el campo de la visión de Kaori y le habla a Kazuya.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres que ayude a tu her…, a Kaori? —se corrige.

Kazuya asiente.

—Entonces respira, uno, dos, tres, inhala —dice mientras imita la acción—, uno, dos, exhala, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Kazuya se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza pero asiente.

Ahora toda la atención de Oliver está en Kaori quien con sus pequeñas manos se aferra a la tela de su pantalón, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Se debate entre qué es lo que debería hacer y en preguntarse dónde rayos estaba Mai cuando le llega el suave susurro de Kaori.

—¿Puedes hacer que se vaya? —pregunta con voz temblorosa. Y Oliver sabe de lo que habla sin tener que preguntar.

Oliver deja la bandeja con los helados en la mesa cercana y decide que la sinceridad es el mejor camino, si en algo se parece a su madre. Niega con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta que Kaori no puede verle.

—No puedo —su respuesta solo hace la niña reanudar su agarre con mucha más fuerza.

—Pero si sueltas mi pierna, puedo esconderte —le dice. La niña se desprende de su pierna y él se pone a su altura. Y como si fuera una invitación Kaori se lanza a por su cuello con sus bracitos, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

La breve oleada de imágenes que viajan a toda velocidad a través de la mente de Oliver lo desestabilizan por un par de segundos, pero antes de que pueda dar sentido a alguna de ellas, la conexión se rompe. ¿Era ella, o era él? ¿Qué o quién había cortado la conexión? Se asegura de guardarlo en un rincón de su mente, para poder estudiarlo más adelante. Ahora tenía un problema más urgente que atender entre manos, o para ser preciso, entre sus brazos, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? No era como si pudiera darle una taza de té a Kaori, el té siempre era la solución para cualquier estado de estrés emocional, por lo menos para los ingleses…, pero así como llega la pregunta, también llega la iluminación, y si Kaori era más como Eugene y Mai, seguro, el té funcionaba a la perfección con ellos también. Pero en realidad eran más del tipo afectuoso, más de tocar y sentir, ese contacto les reconfortaba más de lo que las palabras, los hechos o el té podrían hacerlo… No podía decir que lo entendiera realmente, pero funcionaba para ellos, y por lo visto, también funcionaba para Kaori. Respira profundo y pasa sus brazos sobre su pequeña figura de manera incómoda y hasta un poco torpe y se levanta con ella en brazos, su cabello haciendo cosquillas contra su cuello. Quizás es el hecho de que su psicometría no se dispare, pero por un breve, brevísimo instante de tiempo, Oliver tiene un fugaz vistazo de por qué Eugene, Mai e incluso sus hijos buscaban aquella particular forma de afecto.

Kazuya elige ese preciso momento para llamar la atención de Oliver jalando la manga de su abrigo. Pero, ¿cuál era la cosa que tenía este par de criaturas con su ropa?

—¿Sí? —pregunta a Kazuya, que solo lo mira y luego voltea a mirar a su hermana, pero no agrega nada más, como si eso lo explicara todo. Y por un momento quisiera ser su madre, ella seguramente entendería, después de todo, lo entendía a él.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta afuera mientras esperamos a su madre? —pregunta.

Kazuya asiente y extiende una mano. Mano que Oliver observa como si fuera la portadora del virus causante del fin del mundo.

 _Tómala_ , susurra una voz en su mente que suena sospechosamente como su hermano, pero no hay ningún espejo a la vista. Pero lo hace, acomoda todo el peso de Kaori sobre su lado derecho y extiende su mano izquierda para que Kazuya la pueda tomar. Ya no se trataba de él, nunca más, y no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, una novedad hasta hace poco impensable en su vida.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de contárselo todo a Luella.


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras Mai acomoda otro par de libros en la caja, su mente regresa a la escena de días anteriores. Casi había tenido un ataque de pánico cuando regresó a la heladería y no había señales de Oliver o los niños, pero solo le bastaron un par de minutos, unas pocas controladas respiraciones y sus instintos, para encontrarlos en una de las tantas bancas del parque, pero aun cuando los encontró, no daba crédito a sus ojos, porque aunque la banca tenía más que suficiente espacio para los tres, Kaori estaba sentada en el regazo de Oliver y Kazuya estaba pegado casi que como una goma a su costado. Y Oliver, Oliver para sorpresa de Mai, se veía tan calmado, como cuando saboreaba su taza de té pensando que nadie le veía. La escena no es como una con la que haya fantaseado jamás, pero eso no la hace menos memorable.

Ahora está segura, que muy probablemente estuvo parada ahí, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua por más tiempo del necesario, porque cuando la mirada de Oliver se cruza finalmente con la de ella, se atrevería a decir que vio alivio en ella. Se acerca a ellos y cuando Kazuya llama el suave _Mamá_ , Kaori se desprende de Oliver y por primera vez Mai ve los rastros que dejan las lágrimas ahora secas en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta tomando a Kaori de los brazos de Oliver.

—Un espíritu —responde levantándose del banco y alisándose el pantalón—, probablemente atado a alguno de los clientes.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —pregunta Mai apartando los cabellos de la frente de Kaori.

Kaori asiente efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Daddy hizo a los _malos sentimientos_ irse lejos.

Oliver le da una mirada inquisitiva a Mai, pero lo único que recibe por respuesta es un encogimiento de hombros por parte de ella. Porque ella, como él, no puede hacer más que suponer.

—Gracias —gesticula Mai con la boca.

Y eso parece ser suficiente para romper la burbuja.

—Tengo que irme —habla Oliver, aumentando la distancia física entre él y los niños por primera vez en lo que lo va de la tarde, la máscara de indiferencia puesta firmemente en lugar.

—Oh, sí, claro —habla Mai torpemente—, ya hemos tomado suficiente de tu tiempo.

Oliver asiente.

—No olvides evaluar la propuesta que te hicimos.

—Lo haré.

Oliver dirige su mirada a los niños.

—Kazuya, Kaori —les da un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Kaori mira a su madre con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en puchero.

—¿Por qué Daddy no se despidió de nosotros?

—Lo hizo, cielo. Solo que su manera es un poco diferente a la nuestra.

Kazuya toma la mano que le ofrece su madre.

—Él… es gracioso.

Mai aprieta los labios para no soltar la carcajada. A Oliver podrían llamarlo muchas cosas, pero jamás gracioso, la mente de los niños nunca dejaría de asombrarla.

—…-san, …ai-san, Mai-san.

Mai deja escapar un gritito cuando la mano que se agita frente a sus ojos la regresa al presente.

—Sí, profesor —contesta más alto de lo necesario.

—Guau, estabas muy lejos de aquí, ¿no es así? —pregunta el profesor con una sonrisa, haciendo que racimos de arruguitas aparezcan alrededor de sus ojos.

Las mejillas de Mai se colorean.

—¿Los niños? —pregunta mientras continúa empacando en otra caja.

—No…, sí —se lleva la mano a la cara—, es complicado.

—¿Cuándo no es complicada la vida, Mai-san?

Mai deja su trabajo de empacar y va a servir dos tazas de té. Las sillas y los escritorios ya han sido embalados así que cada uno toma asiento sobre una caja mientras sostienen la taza de té.

—El padre de los niños está de regreso.

—¿El joven que no sabe que tiene dos hijos del otro lado del mundo?

—Lo sabe ahora —dice Mai sin apartar la vista de su té.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —pregunta con sorpresa.

Mai deja el té sobre otra caja y se levanta de su improvisado asiento antes de comenzar a pasear por lo que solía ser la oficina que compartía con el profesor.

—No, fue una absurda casualidad, de esas cuyas probabilidades están en el orden del 0,01 por ciento.

—Oh, debió ser incómodo.

Mai rueda los ojos.

—Eso es una forma muy sutil de ponerlo.

—¿Y cómo lo ha tomado?

Mai se encoge de hombros.

—Es difícil de decir, ya sabe, cómo dice usted, soy como un libro abierto cuando se trata de mis emociones, bueno, Oliver es como uno cerrado con cerrojos, cadenas y del cual tiraron la llave.

—¿Pero?

Mai juguetea con sus manos.

—Creo que está intentando conocerlos, hacer las paces con este nuevo descubrimiento, no creo que él lo vea, o lo entienda, pero ha empezado a crear lazos con los niños —se sienta de nuevo en la caja y suspira llevándose la manos a la cara—, o quizás soy yo queriendo ver cosas donde no las hay, proyectando…

—Y no solamente se trata de los niños…

Mai lo observa confundida, por lo que el profesor decide elaborar su observación.

—Se trata de ti. Un libro abierto, ¿recuerdas? —bromea—. Sí, el tiempo ha pasado, Mai-san, pero tú y yo sabemos que este Oliver, es mucho más que el padre de tus hijos para ti, y necesitas decidir si además de en la vida de tus hijos, lo quieres de vuelta en la tuya.

Mai abrió la boca lista para replicar, pero cualquier conversación que pudiese seguir es interrumpida por el toque a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Buenas tardes, somos los de la mudanza.

—Oh, sí, sí —dice el profesor levantándose de la caja—. Solo nos falta terminar de empacar un par de cajas, pero pueden empezar a mover el resto.

El hombre asiente y da instrucciones al resto de sus acompañantes.

—No me cansaré de decir cuánto lo siento, Mai-san —comenta el profesor cambiando de tema.

—Y ya le he dicho, profesor, que no hay necesidad, es la oportunidad que había estado esperando, no puede dejarla pasar.

—Voy a extrañar trabajar contigo todos los días.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, profesor.

—Por cierto —comenta, dándole un nuevo giro a la conversación—, si estés interesada, la profesora Himura del departamento de psicología clínica está buscando una nueva asistente, tiene fama de ser una absoluta cascarrabias, pero todos tenemos defectos —dice con una sonrisa—. Podría referirte si quieres.

—Se lo agradecería muchísimo, profesor.

—Ahora será mejor que terminemos de empacar.

… …

Esta es la quinta o sexta vez que relee la propuesta de Ol…, de JSPR, no hay razón para no aceptarla, el pago es muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez fue o lo será en la universidad. No se le estaba ofreciendo un cargo asistencial como el que ostentaba anteriormente, sino uno como investigadora. Además, estaría trabajando con amigos, familia. Y como si fuera poco, le ofrecía posibilidades que en su situación de estudiante y madre eran bastante favorables.

Debería ser una decisión sencilla, de esas que se toman a ojos cerrados, porque simplemente no hay otra mejor, pero cada vez que toma el teléfono dispuesta a llamar, la pregunta que le hizo su profesor días atrás vuelve a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Quiere a Oliver de regreso en su vida para bien y para mal? Porque aunque se repita una y otra vez que solo es un trabajo, sabe que es mucho más que eso, sabe que eventualmente las cosas dichas y las que no, les alcanzarán y se pregunta si cuando eso suceda, ¿será capaz de manejarlo? ¿Serán capaces de manejarlo?

Cierra el teléfono y arroja la propuesta en la cesta de la basura más cercana.

… …

Mai termina de recoger sus pertenencias mientras el resto de los estudiantes sale del aula en barullo de conversaciones, cuando escucha el llamado de su profesora.

—Taniyama-san, ¿podría tomar algo de su tiempo?

—Sí, profesora Himura —dice acomodándose el bolso y bajando los escaños—. ¿Qué sería?

—Fue hasta hace poco asistente del profesor Takashi, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Él no tenía más que palabras de elogio para usted —dice acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

—Oh —es lo único que atina a decir Mai.

La profesora levanta una de sus cejas, claramente poniendo en tela de juicio los elogios de su colega hacia la chica, y arruga la nariz, porque el juicio de la mayoría de los hombres parecía irse al garete ante la presencia de una cara bonita.

—Esperaría de una estudiante _notoria_ , como usted, un poco más de elocuencia.

—Sí, lo siento, me ha tomado por sorpresa, profesora —dice reacomodando los libros que lleva en los brazos—. Estuve trabajando hasta recientemente con el profesor Takashi, poco más de dos años.

—Su trabajo era asistencial, según se me ha dicho.

—Sí, y en algunas ocasiones colaboraba con sus investigaciones —agrega.

—Entiendo —dice removiendo algunos papeles en el escritorio—, asumo entonces que su disponibilidad mínima de horario debería ser de cinco horas en las tardes.

—No exactamente —contradice Mai—. El profesor Takashi me permitía cierta flexibilidad con los horarios y llevar trabajo conmigo a casa.

La profesora Himura frunce el entrecejo.

—¿A cuentas de qué? Si me permite preguntar.

—Tengo dos hijos.

La profesora suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cuantos años tiene Taniyama-san?

—Veinteiuno—responde con la guardia en alto.

La profesora chasquea la lengua y le dedica esa mirada reprobatoria que muchos le dedican cuando saben lo de sus hijos.

—Jóvenes estos días. No terminan de ser responsables de ellos mismos y ya creen que pueden ser responsables por alguien más —dice, la mirada fija en Mai, que se muerde la lengua para no responderle, algunos comentarios era mejor dejarlos sin respuesta. La profesora se retira las gafas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz vuelve a hablar—. Supongo que si es tan buena en el trabajo como el profesor Takashi decía, no debería ser un problema, en tanto sus _hijos_ no afecten su desempeño.

—… —Mai calla, porque si habla, no será responsable por sus palabras. Sí, era una madre, pero también era una profesional, y esos no eran conceptos mutuamente excluyentes.

—Si le interesa, necesito una nueva asistente, podríamos arreglar para que sus condiciones laborales sean las mismas, obviamente estaría en periodo de prueba durante los siguientes tres meses, entenderá que debo asegurarme que su desempeño no se vea afectado por _factores externos._

Mai sujeta con fuerza la correa de su bolsa.

Era lo que quería, ¿no?, se pregunta. Seguir con su vida como siempre, pero no, solo su trabajo en la universidad sería como siempre, y eso era decir mucho, porque la actitud de esta mujer a primera vista, dejaba mucho que desear, y si tenía que aguantarse alguna actitud sería la de… Imágenes, recuerdos, risas, palabras, viajan al mismo tiempo en su mente.

La respuesta que tan esquiva le fue por días, ya no lo era.

—Lo siento —dice realizando una ligera inclinación—, tengo que declinar su oferta, ya tengo trabajo.

... ...

 **NA**. Por mas que quisiera actualizar mas seguido es cada vez mas dificil sacar tiempo para escribir, igual trataré de sacar así sea un capitulo mensual. Gracias por seguir ahí.


	13. Chapter 13

Había subestimado la reacción de su madre; su padre se lo había tomado demasiado bien, demasiado comprensivo, así que supuso que la reacción de Luella iría algo en las líneas de la completa alegría, después de todo cuando Gene y él eran más jóvenes, cuando Gene estaba vivo, Luella siempre fantaseaba con tener nietos. Pero su reacción, lejos de la alegría, estuvo en un comienzo llena de ira y de enojo con él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable? ¿Y qué si esa chica hubiese estado totalmente sola? ¿Y si esos niños hubiesen terminado en un orfanato como él, como su hermano?

Oliver nunca le dio demasiada importancia a los reproches o reclamos, independientemente de donde provinieran, pero los de Luella aquella noche habían calado en lo profundo de su ser, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir ese _lo siento_ que bailaba en la punta de su lengua, porque no es a Luella a quien se lo debe. Lo sabe. Pero le afecta de forma inesperada ser el motivo de su decepción, él, que siempre ha sido su orgullo.

Por un momento, por un brevísimo instante de tiempo, cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que Luella no los aceptara, de que no los quisiera conocer, a Kazuya y Kaori, pero tan rápido como viene el pensamiento se va, porque esa no es Luella, y ella se lo demuestra cuando, después de un suspiro, le habla como cuando era un niño, y le dice que le alegra que se lo haya dicho, que está ansiosa por conocerlos, a sus nietos, y la escucha reír al otro lado del teléfono, y sin verla, sabe que las arrugas se dibujan en la comisura de sus ojos, esas que siempre solía decir que Gene y él habían puesto allí de todas las risas y sonrisas que causaban. Y un peso que no sabía que estaba cargando parece desvanecerse de sus hombros.

Su atención regresa a los papeles que reposan en la encimera de la cocina mientras termina de prepararse el té, el archivo de Kazuya y Kaori Taniyama, no, se corrige, ahora son oficialmente Taniyama Davis. Suspira y se pregunta no por primera vez, si él es la persona más idónea para manejar su caso. Sí, él más que nadie entiende algunas de sus habilidades, después de todo las estudia, las posee, puede ayudarlos; no en vano es una de las más grandes mentes en su campo, sin duda, la más joven, pero algunos afirmarían (y Oliver no puede contradecirlos), que está implicado con los sujetos, y tendrían razón; después de todo eran sus hijos, y esa era una verdad con la que aún estaba haciendo las paces, y aunque también es verdad que no los conoce, y no puede ir tan lejos como decir que lo unen a ellos profundos lazos emocionales, esos niños seguían siendo sus hijos, y en las contadas interacciones que ha tenido con ellos, algo extraño parece haber empezado a crecer en él. Y esa misma parte que recién despierta se niega a lastimarles en forma alguna pero Oliver sabe que si quiere ayudarlos, como lo habían ayudado a él, tendría que poner a prueba sus límites, y Oliver recuerda bien lo dolorosas y extenuantes que algunas pruebas podían llegar a ser. El rostro aterrorizado y las lágrimas de Kaori el día de la heladería aparecen en su mente y aunque no tiene relación alguna, por primera vez en su vida, duda de sí mismo.

Tamborilea con sus dedos en la encimera y piensa, piensa y mientras lo hace recuerda. Martin había sido el investigador principal de su caso, pero había sido Lin, quien les había ayudado a entrenar sus poderes, a entenderlos, a controlarlos, a vivir con ellos.

Cierra la carpeta, con una decisión tomada.

… …

Esto es estúpido, realmente estúpido se repite Mai una y otra vez mientras desbloquea y vuelve a bloquear la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Ya había tomado una decisión, ahora solo le quedaba llamarlo para decirle que aceptaba su oferta de trabajo, pero sus manos parecían olvidar cómo funcionar cada vez que desbloqueaba el teléfono con la intención de marcar el número personal de Oliver. Sí, ahora lo tenía, por todo aquel tema incómodo de _no te dije que tenías dos hijos porque no tenía cómo localizarte._

El teléfono vibra en sus manos y casi lo deja caer cuando ve el nombre en la pantalla. Naru. Lo deja vibrar dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente desliza el dedo, conectando la llamada.

—Buenos días, Oliver —saluda tratando de calmar el latir errático de su corazón.

—Mai, ¿podrías pasar hoy por la oficina? Hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar —directo al grano para variar, piensa Mai.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta curiosa y preocupada.

—Preferiría que lo discutiéramos en persona.

Mai suspira de su lado de la línea.

—Podría en la tarde, si no tienes problema con que lleve a los niños, Haruki tuvo que salir de la ciudad y la niñera está enferma.

—De acuerdo —contesta luego de una breve pausa.

—¿A las cuatro está bien? —pregunta cambiándose el teléfono de lado.

—Perfecto, pero Mai —llama su nombre.

—¿Sí?

—No llegues tarde.

Mai puede imaginarse perfectamente la sonrisa altanera en sus labios y siente una vena palpitarle en la frente.

—Sí, sí, insufrible narcisista —responde antes de cortar la conexión. Olvidando por completo por qué tenía el teléfono en la mano en primer lugar.

… …

Tarde, iba terriblemente tarde, como tenía años de no hacerlo, pero como nunca… Kaori había sido terriblemente difícil de despertar de su siesta, los pares de todos los zapatos de Kazuya parecían haber desaparecido por arte de magia y no podía simplemente ponerle uno de uno y otro de otro, y su cabello, por todos los dioses, parecía un nido de pájaros y por último, pero no menos importante, no encontraba sus llaves en ninguna parte.

Abre la puerta con los niños a su lado, presurosa, sin tiempo para la nostalgia, para rememorar todos esos tiempos pasados en esa oficina, o las cientos de veces que pasó bajo esa misma puerta, riendo, refunfuñando, empapada en agua de lluvia, corriendo.

Se detiene en seco cuando la figura sentada en el sofá levanta la vista. Y cierra la libreta que tiene en el regazo con un golpe seco, un gesto desaprobatorio ahora lejanamente familiar.

—Llegas tarde —dice levantándose del mueble.

Mai rueda los ojos.

—Mira quién pierde el tiempo ahora repitiendo lo obvio.

La comisura del labio de Oliver se eleva ligeramente. Hasta que un pequeño remolino vestido de rosa se abraza a su pierna con un sonoro "Daddy". Oliver se prepara para las imágenes por venir, pero nunca llegan y en lugar de repetirle a Kaori que no se abrace a su pierna, la saluda.

—Tan enérgica como siempre, Kaori —hace una pausa—, Kazuya —saluda mirando al niño que sigue agarrado de la mano de su madre, quien le devuelve el saludo agitando la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Kaori dejando ir la pierna de Oliver.

Oliver se agacha a su altura.

—Trabajo aquí, ¿no te dijo tu madre?

Kaori mueve la cabeza rápidamente observando todo el lugar y la O de sorpresa que forma su boca y el brillo en su mirada no pasan desapercibidas para Oliver y siente algo removerse en su pecho.

—Bueno, bueno —dice Mai llamando la atención de sus hijos—, mamá tiene algunas cosas importantes que hablar con Oliver, así que espero el mejor de los comportamientos.

Los dos niños asienten.

—Kao, aquí están tus libretas y tus pinturas —dice dejando los mencionados implementos en la mesa baja del café, mientras Kaori da brinquitos alegres—. Kazu, aquí está tu lego.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta curioso.

—El del castillo de caballeros —dice guiñándole un ojo y todo el lenguaje corporal del niño parece cambiar en un instante.

Y Oliver por primera vez es testigo de una sonrisa de esas en las que se muestran todos los dientes en el rostro de su hijo.

Ambos niños caminan sin mediar palabra a por sus entretenimientos.

—Podemos hablar en la cocina, si quieres tenerlos a la vista —habla Oliver.

—Te lo agradecería, son buenos niños, obedientes, pero es la primera vez que están aquí, no quisiera causar problemas.

Oliver asiente.

—Ya conoces el camino —dice para finalmente agregar—. Y Mai…

—¿Sí?

—Té.

—Cretino —murmura por lo bajo para que los niños no la escuchen.

Y Oliver sonríe casi imperceptiblemente al no escuchar el esperado _ya no trabajo para ti, cretino, narcisista_.


	14. Chapter 14

Mai toma un trago de su taza de té antes de romper el silencio.

—Estaba pendiente de llamarte.

—… —Oliver bebe de su té y se mantiene en silencio, mientras Mai juguetea con su taza.

—¿Todavía sigue en pie la oferta de trabajo que me hiciste?

—Si no lo estuviera —responde Oliver apartando la mirada de la taza de té y prestándole toda su atención—, ya te lo habría hecho saber.

—¿Tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? —replica Mai.

—¿Tienes que seguir preguntando idioteces?

Mai niega con la cabeza y murmura por lo bajo.

—Puede que no sea la mejor de las ideas que haya tenido.

Si Oliver escuchó, se hizo el desentendido.

—Me aseguraré de que Madoka te contacte para acordar los detalles.

—¿Mori-san? ¿Está aquí?

—En Tokio sí, en la oficina no —Oliver nunca admitiría que les había dado la tarde libre a Lin y Madoka preocupado por la reacción de los niños a su presencia. Ya habría tiempo para las presentaciones pero hoy no era el día—. Y hablando de Madoka, eso me trae al punto sobre el que quería hablar contigo hoy. No tomaré el caso de los niños.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —grita golpeando las palmas de las manos contra la encimera—. ¡No puedes!

—¿Mamá? —se escucha el llamado de Kazuya desde la sala.

Mai respira profundo, y se asoma.

—Está bien, cariño —le dice suavemente, para tranquilizarlo—, mamá solo se sorprendió.

Kaori la mira fijamente por un par de segundos, pero termina volviendo a su dibujo y Kazuya a su juego.

Mai regresa a la cocina y se masajea la frente tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Oliver.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta finalmente—. No lo entiendo.

—Si solo no me interrumpieras cuando estoy hablando, podríamos evitarnos todo esto —dijo bebiendo de su té—. Cuando dije que no tomaría su caso, me refiero a que no voy a tomar el liderazgo de la investigación, no a que SPR no la tomara.

—...

—Me haré cargo de sus entrenamientos, los ayudaré a entender lo que les sucede y haré lo posible para que ganen control sobre sus habilidades, pero encuentro más conveniente que las riendas de la investigación sean tomadas por Lin y Madoka. Los dos tienen más experiencia en este tema que yo. Confío en ellos.

No era que fuera mentira, pero era una verdad a medias, porque Oliver no estaba listo para reconocer la otra mitad.

Mai camina inquieta por un par de minutos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor? —pregunta finalmente.

—No te lo propondría de no ser así.

—Más te vale tener razón —responde severa antes de volver a tomar la taza de té.

Y Oliver se sorprende una vez más con esta nueva Mai, más protectora, más fiera de lo que jamás imaginó que llegaría a ser.

… …

Oliver y Mai observan en silencio a los niños, hasta que Oliver rompe el silencio impresionado por los dibujos de Kaori.

—¿Es normal que una niña de su edad dibuje con tal nivel de detalle?

Mai niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Que tampoco te extrañe que dibuje lugares en los que nunca ha estado ni ha visto.

—¿Mmmm?

—Creo que los traje —dice rebuscando en la carpeta que traía consigo con información de los niños que le pareció sería importante—. Aquí están, estos son de hace poco más de tres meses —dijo pasándole los dos dibujos, el de la inmensa casa estilo victoriano y el segundo de lo que parecía ser una casa de campo.

Los ojos de Oliver se agrandan ligeramente pero el gesto pasa desapercibido para Mai.

—Recuerdo que cuando le pregunte dónde los había visto, se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no sabía.

—…

Y es ante el silencio de Oliver que Mai repara por primera vez en el de su acompañante.

—Oliver, ¿estás bien?

—Los conozco —dice aclarándose la garganta.

—¿De verdad?

Oliver asiente.

—Esta —dice señalando la casa de estilo victoriano a la derecha—, es la casa de mis padres en Cambridge, y esta —dice tomándose su tiempo—, es del orfanato donde Gene y yo vivimos antes de ser adoptados.

Mai se tapa la boca con la mano, impresionada.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta sin saber que más decir.

—No tengo la menor idea —admite Oliver por primera vez.

… …

Mai debería estar acostumbrada a los silencios de Oliver, pero ahora parecen enervarla más de lo que alguna vez hicieron en el pasado, y la imperiosa necesidad de romper el silencio que reina en la sala de la oficina se apodera de ella.

—Oliver.

—¿Sí? —responde sin apartar la vista del libro que sostiene.

Mai juguetea con las manos.

—¿Le has contado a alguien sobre tu relación con los niños?

Oliver aparta la vista del libro y suspira.

—A mis padres, aunque estoy seguro de que los miembros del equipo que estaban allí ese día ya lo han supuesto —luego, mirando de reojo a Kazuya, que duerme con su hermana en el sofá, agrega—, el parecido es inquietante, sin tener en cuenta sus otros talentos.

Y Mai le da la razón, porque Kazuya era una copia a carbón de su padre, el único rasgo físico que podía asociarse con ella era su pelo castaño. Y de pronto viene a su mente la respuesta de Oliver, y su corazón late más rápido en su pecho.

—¿A tus padres?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron? —pregunta ansiosa.

Oliver cierra el libro y lo deja sobre la mesa.

—Quieren conocerlos.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunte —refuta.

Oliver suspira frustrado.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga Mai? ¿Qué mi madre estaba furiosa conmigo? ¿Qué mi padre estaba decepcionado? Porque sí, lo estaban, ¿cómo no habrían de estarlo? El futuro pudo haber resultado de muchas formas, y muchas de ellas… —Oliver respira—. No importa, lo que importa es que Luella y Martin quieren conocerlos y estoy seguro de que si no le ponemos limites, los consentirán hasta el cansancio.

Mai bebe en cada una de las palabras de Oliver, pero un pensamiento la sigue acosando.

—¿Me odian, no es así?

—No te conocen, Mai, y no son el tipo de personas en hacer juicios anticipados. Los dos somos culpables en todo este asunto. Ellos lo entienden mejor que nadie.

—Esto es demasiado —dice llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

—Y me lo dices a mí —responde Oliver mientras se ríe por lo bajo y el corazón de Mai parece saltarse un latido, pero cuando lo voltea a mirar, su calmado semblante le hace preguntarse si no estará imaginando cosas.

—Estaba pensando…

—Vaya novedad…

—Estúpido idiota…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustaría venir a almorzar con nosotros el domingo? Creo que es una buena idea —se defiende—, para que puedas conocerte más con los niños y ya sabes, para que intentemos descifrar cómo manejar las cosas de aquí en más. Por los niños, por supuesto —aclara.

Siente la mirada de Oliver estudiarla por un momento que parece una eternidad hasta que le responde.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —pregunta incrédula.

—¿Quieres que lo ponga por escrito para que lo entiendas?

—Eres imposible —dice mientras anota la dirección en una tarjeta y se la pasa.

Oliver rueda los ojos.

—¿Debería llevar algo?

Mai lo medita por un momento.

—El postre.

Oliver asiente.

Mai observa el reloj de pared y por primera vez es consciente de la hora.

—Es hora de que nos marchemos —comenta mientras se levanta del sofá.

—Si me esperas cinco minutos puedo alcanzarlos a casa.

Si a Mai la sorprendió el ofrecimiento no lo demostró.

—Gracias.

Cinco minutos después, Oliver salía de su oficina y apagaba las luces.

—Será mejor que los despierte —dice Mai caminando hacia el mueble donde duermen los niños—. Algunos días desearía tener cuatro brazos.

—No —dice Oliver deteniéndola.

—Pero.

—Tú toma a Kazuya, Mai.

—¿Y Kaori?

Oliver eleva una ceja exasperado con la lentitud mental de Mai y en lugar de molestarse en darle una respuesta, se inclina sobre el sofá y toma a Kaori acomodándola contra su pecho.

Mai observa al par y su corazón parece hacer saltos mortales dentro de su pecho.

—Mai —llama Oliver.

—¿Sí? —pregunta con las mejillas arreboladas.

—No tenemos toda la noche —dice mirando a Kazuya que aún permanece en el sofá.

—Cierto, lo siento.

—Siéntelo menos y camina más.

Bueno, decide Mai, Oliver sí que sabía cómo estropear un buen momento.

—Insufrible.


	15. Chapter 15

—¡Hey! No te esperaba hasta el lunes —dice Mai abrazando a Haruki.

—Puedo volver a irme y regresar el lunes si te molesta —bromea Haruki.

—Estoy segura de que a Chika le encantaría tenerte de regreso —menciona Mai y una sombra de rosa colorea las mejillas de Haruki a la mención del nombre de su pareja—. Lo que me lleva a recordarte, ella también se puede quedar aquí, esta es tu casa y es bienvenida a quedarse tanto como quiera, además no tendrías que viajar tanto.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Mai sirviéndose el café.

—No quiero incomodarlos a ti o a los niños.

Mai rueda los ojos.

—Yo debería ser la que esté diciendo eso. Además Kazuya y Kaori adoran a Chika.

—Y ella también los adora.

Mai saborea el café antes de darle voz a sus pensamientos.

—Haruki, he estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo que quizás ya es hora…

—No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo —responde cortante Haruki.

—Pero Haruki, no puedes seguir haciendo esto, la amas y ella te ama, y sé que la única razón de que no le hayan puesto fin a ese ir y venir y hayan formalizado es por mí y los niños.

—Ella sabía que los tenía a ustedes desde el principio, ella lo entiende.

—Y me alegra que lo haga, pero Haruki, puedo sostenerme de pie por mí misma, ya no soy una adolescente sola y desesperada, gracias a ti. Y no me malentiendas, no estoy poniendo fin a nuestra amistad, ni a nuestra complicidad, mucho menos pidiendo que dejes de ser el padre de Kazuya y Kaori, porque nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Pero tienes una vida más allá de los niños y de mí. Y tú, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Así que estuve pensando que quizás es tiempo de que encuentre mi propio apartamento.

Haruki se pasa la mano entre los cabellos.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?, no tomes ninguna decisión hasta entonces.

—Por supuesto que no, después de todo, somos un equipo.

Haruki sonríe.

—Cambiando de tema, tenemos un invitado hoy.

—¿Sí? —pregunta confundido.

—Oliver.

—¿El Oliver?

Mai asiente.

—Espero que no te moleste —dice y respira profundo antes de seguir—, él ha cambiado, quiero decir, no mucho, es difícil percibir la diferencia, pero el Oliver que conocí… —Mai suspira tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Está intentándolo, de verdad, incluso ha ido un par de veces en contra de sus compulsiones por los niños. Si existe la esperanza de que él sea parte de sus vidas y ellos de la de él, quiero ayudar a hacerlo posible. ¿Puedes culparme? —pregunta levantando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Haruki.

—En lo absoluto —responde y luego revolviéndole el cabello agrega—, has crecido tanto.

—Sí, papá —bromea Mai.

—Soy demasiado joven para tener una hija tan vieja —responde.

—¡Solo tengo 21 años!

—Vieja —se reafirma y los dos estallan en risas.

—Entonces, necesitas que me vaya.

—¿Qué? No, no —niega Mai—. ¿Por qué querría que hicieras tal cosa? —dice mientras abre el refrigerador.

—No lo sé, solo era una idea.

—No tengas ideas extrañas —dice volteando a mirarlo antes de agregar—, necesito ir de compras.

—Adelante, me hago cargo de Kazu y Kaori cuando se levanten.

—¡Gracias! —exclama— ¿qué sería de mi sin ti?

—Tendrías que ir de compras con dos críos, hambrientos y medio dormidos.

—Los dioses no lo permitan —responde entre risas encaminándose hacia la puerta.

… …

—Puedo echarle un ojo a eso por ti —habla Haruki asomándose a la puerta de la cocina—, para que te puedas arreglar —agrega.

—¿Arreglar? ¿Para qué?

—No sé si lo hayas notado u olvidado para el caso, Mai, pero aún vas en chándal y estoy bastante seguro que nuestro visitante no debe tardar en llegar.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclama dejando la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano sobre el mesón y reparando en su apariencia—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Y Kazuya y Kaori?

—Listos a diferencia tuya. Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Sí —dice limpiándose las manos en el paño de la cocina—, cinco minutos más y lo apagas.

—Cinco minutos y apagar, entendido.

Haruki sonríe al ver a Mai correr escaleras arriba. Aquello de donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan no parecía del todo descabellado ahora. Ojalá esta vez pudieran hacer las cosas bien.

… …

Haruki está terminando de rehacer el peinado de Kaori cuando escucha el timbre sonar sobre el ruido de la televisión.

—Bueno, la visita ya llegó y Mai parece haber desaparecido por arte de magia —murmuró antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

Por un momento la mente de Haruki no relaciona al hombre que se para frente a él del otro lado del umbral de la puerta con el que lo entrevistó hace un par de semanas. La inclusión de color en su ajuar y el dejar de lado el traje a favor de un conjunto mucho más informal, lo hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que recordaba.

—Buenos días, Shibuya-san —saluda.

—Buenos días, Makishima-san —devuelve Oliver con educación.

—Adelante, por favor —dice apartándose de la entrada—, Mai no debe tardar en bajar, tenía algo que terminar.

—No logra ser puntual incluso en su propia casa —murmura Oliver pero Haruki lo escucha.

—Llegar a tiempo nunca ha sido una de sus cualidades —concedió Haruki con una sonrisa.

—Mai pidió que trajera el postre, la dependienta me recomendó la torta de helado —dice ofreciéndole el paquete a Makishima.

—Gracias, mejor la pongo en el refrigerador. Kazu y Kaori están en la sala, a la derecha, estaré con ustedes en un par de minutos.

Oliver asintió.

… …

Oliver no sabía qué esperar, pero ciertamente la casa, no era para nada como su apartamento. Las paredes estaban llenas de retratos de Mai con los niños, de Makishima con Mai y los niños, de Kazuya y Kaori sonriendo, jugando, también había medallas, estrellas, dibujos infantiles, diplomas, y colgada de una de las paredes, aquella foto que se tomaron luego del caso Urado. Algo en su pecho se aprieta, pero así como llega, Oliver lo descarta.

Continúa su camino y se sorprende al ver flores en una pequeña mesa en el pasillo, que no hacen contraste alguno, con los juguetes de colores que _decoran_ el piso aquí y allá. Cuando finalmente alcanza la sala observa a Kazuya concentrado viendo lo que supone ha de ser algún documental sobre la sabana africana, mientras Kaori dibuja entretenida sobre la mesa baja del café, y la imagen le recuerda a Gene armando un rompecabezas, mientras él leía un libro.

—Si ves televisión así de cerca, te vas a dañar la vista —dice y Kazuya y Kaori voltean de inmediato.

—¡Daddy! —exclama Kaori dejando de lado su dibujo y andando hacia él y Oliver contra todos sus instintos (pero siguiendo el consejo de su madre) se agacha para permitir que la niña lo abrace, y como era de esperarse Kaori no da largas a tal invitación, lo que sí sorprende a Oliver es que Kazuya también lo abrace justo cuando su hermana se ha retirado.

Un paso a la vez, se repite Oliver, no era que se sintiese totalmente cómodo, pero tampoco era desagradable. Si se esforzaba un poco, quizás algún día llegara a sentirse natural.

—¿Qué haces en nuestra casa? —pregunta Kaori ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Esa era una pregunta razonable, concede Oliver.

—Tu madre me invitó a comer.

—¿No tienes comida en tu casa? —pregunta confundida y Oliver se pregunta cómo es que Kaori ha llegado a semejante conclusión.

—Sí tengo —contesta con sinceridad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Oliver no recuerda que él o Gene hicieran tantas preguntas por todo y para todo, seguramente ese rasgo lo había heredado de su madre.

—Porque —interrumpe la voz de Mai entrando en el salón—, uno invita a sus amigos a comer para pasar un buen rato con ellos y compartir, sin importar si tienen comida en su casa o no.

La boquita de Kaori formó una pequeña O.

—¿Como cuando vamos donde la mamá de Anzu? —pregunta Kazuya.

—Sí, así, no vamos donde Anzu porque no tengamos comida, vamos a hablar y a jugar.

Los dos niños asienten.

—¿Le han ofrecido a Naru un lugar en el que sentarse?

Los dos niños niegan con la cabeza. Y Kaori se adelanta a tomar la mano de Oliver y jalarlo hacia el sofá.

Mai sonríe.

—¿Té? —pregunta.

Oliver asiente mientras se obliga a sentarse en el centro del sofá con Kazuya de un lado y Kaori del otro.

Iba a ser un día muy largo, y estaba seguro que iba a necesitar más de una taza de té.

... ...

 **NA**. ¡Hola! Estoy de regreso. Y ahora para publicar con cierta regularidad, gracias por seguir aqui.


	16. Chapter 16

Mai entró a la cocina y se recostó contra la puerta del refrigerador, una mano sobre el pecho tratando de calmar el latir errático de su corazón.

—Finalmente bajaste —le interrumpe la voz de Haruki y Mai da un brinco del susto. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

—¡Té! —exclama caminando a toda prisa hacia la estufa, pero las manos de Haruki en sus hombros la detienen en seco.

—Alto ahí, señorita, respira —ordena.

—No tengo tiempo —dice tratando de aflojarse pero Haruki la mantiene en lugar.

—Sí, sí lo tienes, así que vamos, respira y tranquilízate.

—No necesito tranquilizarme —replica Mai.

Haruki rueda los ojos.

—¿A quién intentas convencer? ¿A mí o a ti? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Mai se da por vencida.

—No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Tampoco la tenías cuando los niños nacieron, y aquí estamos.

—Pero…

—Escúchame un segundo, ¿sí? Han pasado años, no son solo los niños quienes deben conocer a Shibuya-san, ni él a ellos, ustedes dos no son las personas que solían ser, no del todo. Las cosas no van a estar bien de un día a otro —Haruki suelta el agarre que tiene en los hombros de Mai y sujeta sus manos entre las suyas—.Tú misma dijiste que ha cambiado, que se está esforzando, quizás —dice y hace una breve pausa—, quizás, tú también deberías hacer un esfuerzo por conocer a esta persona frente a ti, y dejar de lado por un momento, los recuerdos, los juicios de carácter, las emociones arrastradas de la experiencia. No tienes que perdonar, no tienes que amar, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, sin expectativas. Solo sean un par de desconocidos conociéndose en un café. Dos iguales. Sin secretos.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan duro? —suspira Mai.

—¿Cuándo no lo es la vida? —responde Haruki revolviéndole los cabellos—. Ahora, ve a preparar ese té, no es de buena educación dejar a la visita esperando —dice mientras sale de la cocina.

… …

—Te están haciendo ver _Escandalosos_ por lo que veo —comenta Haruki tomando asiento. La total atención de los dos niños en la pantalla.

—¿ _Escandalosos?_ —cuestiona Oliver.

—Los osos —aclara Haruki apuntando a la pantalla—, te acostumbras con el tiempo y _Gravity Falls_ es bastante entretenida, incluso cuando es para niños.

Oliver levanta una ceja, la incredulidad ante la afirmación de Haruki obvia.

—Créeme, un día agradecerás que sea _Gravity Falls_ y no dinosaurios cantando o extraterrestres bailando.

—Lo dudo.

Haruki solo ríe.

—Makishima-san —dice Oliver cambiando drásticamente el tono de la conversación—, hay algo que he querido preguntarle desde hace algunas semanas…

—¿Sí?

—¿Tiene la habilidad para realizar exorcismos?

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

La mirada de Oliver se fija en Kaori.

—Puede que haya visto algunos vistazos del pasado de Kaori, cuando se lanzó por primera vez a mi pierna.

Haruki vuelve a sonreír y Oliver siente algo retorcerse en su interior, él nunca podría ser como esta persona.

—Limpiar y purificar, sí, exorcizar, no. Mi familia ha estado a cargo por generaciones de un templo sintoísta, pero yo nunca terminé por completo mi formación…, una larga historia, pero me alegra poder ayudar a Kao-chan de alguna forma, aunque no sea mucho —contesta con honestidad.

—Ya veo…

Mai escogió ese preciso momento para entrar en la habitación con tres tazas de té en una bandeja.

—El almuerzo está casi listo, Kazu-kun, Kao-chan, vayan a lavarse las manos.

—Pero mamá —replican a coro.

—Pero mamá nada, entre más rápido vayan a lavarse las manos, más rápido pueden volver a ver _Escandalosos_.

Y como si Mai hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas los niños salieron de la habitación.

—¡Bien lavadas, con agua y jabón o los hago regresar! —grita Mai.

—Sí, mamá.

Mai termina de dejar la bandeja en la mesa baja del café cuando Haruki se disculpa para contestar su teléfono.

Mai toma asiento en la otomana diagonal al sofá y alisándose la tela del pantalón se dirige a Oliver.

—Gracias por venir.

—Tú me invitaste.

—Cierto —concede Mai—, pero pudiste haberte negado.

Oliver asiente y desvía la mirada a los portarretratos en la mesilla al lado del sofá.

—Ya no estás sola —dice dándole voz a sus pensamientos—, quiero decir…

Mai sonríe y sus ojos brillan.

—No, nunca más. La verdad —dice y parte de la tensión acumulada parece abandonar su cuerpo—. Nunca alcancé a dimensionar la profundidad de mi soledad, de la tristeza de llegar a un apartamento vacío, de tener que defenderme por mí misma, hasta que ya no estuve sola, hasta que aprendí que estaba bien apoyarme en alguien más, cuando aprendí a amar de una forma que no creía posible —luego sonriendo agrega—, por supuesto mi vida solitaria era mucho más ordenada, predecible, tranquila incluso, y ahora mi vida es un pequeño y constante caos, pero no la cambiaría por nada.

Y Oliver no puede decir que pueda entender la profundidad de la soledad de Mai después de perder a su madre, porque aunque rechazado y temido, Oliver siempre había tenido a Eugene y luego a Martin, a Luella, a Lin, incluso a Madoka. Pero si hay algo que Oliver entiende, es la satisfacción de encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. Y se vuelve a preguntar no por primera vez si él tiene derecho de llegar a alterar la vida de Mai.

Su atención regresa a Mai cuando ella vuelve a hablar sujetando uno de los portarretratos en la mano, lo recuerda, es de Haruki y Mai en el hospital cargando a los recién nacidos.

—Estuve tan agradecida cuando por fin nacieron —dice Mai acariciando el vidrio que cubre la fotografía.

—Los embarazos múltiples suelen ser complicados.

—Oh, no, no me refería a eso —dice dejando el retrato de nuevo en la mesa—, mis poderes enloquecieron a partir del segundo trimestre, bueno, no los míos —aclara—, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía. Creo que aún le debo un par de vajillas a Haruki y aquel florero de la dinastía Ming… Y podía ver espíritus con más claridad de la que jamás lo había hecho.

Los ojos de Oliver se abren ligeramente.

—¿Sus poderes se manifestaron tan temprano? Nunca había escuchado de algo parecido.

Mai se encoge de hombros.

—¿Genética? Supongo. Sus genes están plagados de habilidades extrasensoriales por donde lo mires.

—O compatibilidad, el sujeto que los llevaba poseía habilidades afines, lo que haría más fácil la manifestación temprana de las habilidades —musita en voz alta—. Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas al respecto.

Mai rueda los ojos.

—Sí, sí, pero hoy no. Hoy vamos a tener un almuerzo y una tarde amistosos —dice mientras Kaori y Kazuya entran como un huracán al salón—, y tal vez un poquito caótico.


	17. Chapter 17

El suave toque a la puerta de la oficina de Oliver divierte su atención de los documentos que estudiaba.

—Adelante —responde, sabiendo de quién se trata.

Lin y Madoka entran a la oficina y se acomodan sin demora en las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—¿De qué querías hablarnos? —pregunta Madoka al tiempo que se cruza de piernas.

Oliver se levanta y le alcanza una carpeta a cada uno.

—Necesito que se hagan cargo de este caso.

—¿Como en tomar el liderazgo de la investigación?

Oliver asiente antes de volver a hablar.

—Se trata de un par de jóvenes psíquicos —explica al tiempo que sus asociados abren la carpeta—. Necesitamos saber con qué estamos lidiando exactamente, el alcance de sus habilidades.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —pregunta Madoka y por un momento Oliver creería que se trata de genuina curiosidad salvo por el detalle de que en el archivo que Oliver les ha suministrado el apellido de los sujetos, Taniyama-Davis, no deja lugar a dudas.

Oliver suspira, mitad cansado, mitad irritado, pero no había momento como el presente para poner los puntos sobre las íes.

—Porque son mis hijos —responde Oliver y ve un tipo diferente de sorpresa viajar en los rostros de Lin y Madoka, ¿acaso esperaban que los negara?—, sería contraproducente para la investigación si tomara parte en ella como investigador.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Lin—, si vamos a hacer esto, no vas a poder intervenir como investigador…, en ningún momento.

—He acordado con Mai que es lo mejor —dice regresando a su silla.

—Oliver —llama Madoka seria—, ¿cómo quieres manejar esto? Por mucho que queramos mantener este tema privado, me temo que será un poco complicado mantenerlo oculto del resto del equipo.

—Eso no será necesario, así como no es mi intención ventilar los asuntos concernientes a mi vida privada, tampoco lo es el negar mi parentesco con Kaori y Kazuya, ambos son tan Davis como son Taniyama.

—De acuerdo —dice Lin—, ¿cuándo podemos comenzar?

—Es su caso, es su decisión, pero entre más pronto mejor.

—Probablemente necesitaremos consultar con BSPR —comenta Madoka, un toque de preocupación en su voz.

—Martin y Luella están al tanto de la situación. Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas, tengo trabajo que hacer y ustedes también.

Lin cierra su carpeta y Madoka rueda los ojos, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Has cambiado, Noll.

—¿No lo hacen todos los humanos? —responde sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del computador.

—¿Desde cuando eres como los demás?—susurra al viento.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta Oliver.

—Nada, nada en absoluto.

… …

Se estira por primera vez en lo que parecen horas y su cuello y hombros crujen, observa el reloj de pared, era tarde, o como lo pondría su madre, demasiado temprano y por primera vez decide que Luella quizás tenía razón. Cuando se concentraba solía perder la noción del tiempo. Guarda el archivo en el que estaba trabajando y cierra la pantalla del equipo. Toma su teléfono móvil del escritorio y revisa si tiene mensajes pendientes o llamadas perdidas, poco probable dado que solo un puñado de gente tenía su número personal, pero se sorprende al encontrar un mensaje de Mai con varios archivos adjuntos.

 _Pensé que a sus abuelos les gustaría conocerlos._

Descarga los archivos y se sorprende volviendo a ver las imágenes una y otra vez, especialmente dos del día que había ido a almorzar, en la primera Kaori y Kazuya sonreían a la cámara con los rostros manchados de harina y la segunda, esa foto que debía inquietarlo porque no se reconoce, no reconoce la mirada que la cámara ha captado en sus ojos mientras habla con Kaori y Kazuya sentados en el piso, no lo hace… ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de hacer expresiones como aquellas?

Quizás… Suspira y decide enviarle las imágenes a su madre.

No ha terminado de llegar al parqueadero cuando su teléfono suena y el nombre de su madre aparece en la pantalla.

—Madre —responde.

—Por Dios, Noll. Son perfectos, simplemente perfectos, y el niño…

—Kazuya —corrige Oliver—, sus nombres son Kazuya y Kaori Taniyama-Davis.

—Kazuya —repite Luella y en su timbre reconoce ese mismo tono maternal que aún hoy usa con él—, se parece tanto a ti, son como dos gotas de agua y Kaori, tiene tus ojos y tu cabello, y su sonrisa, su sonrisa me recuerda tanto a la de Gene —su voz se quiebra a la mención del nombre de su hermano.

—Lo sé —dice y es la verdad, porque la sonrisa de Kaori por momentos le recordaba la sonrisa divertida y sin preocupaciones de Gene y otras veces más a la de Mai.

Luella suspira del otro lado de la línea.

—Pareces tranquilo, me atrevería a decir que en paz.

Oliver permanece en silencio por varios segundos.

—Puede —dice y luego de una pausa agrega—, hay cosas que no había experimentado antes, sensaciones, emociones, es difícil de explicar.

—Entiendo.

—De pronto el mundo no es la cuadrícula que siempre creí que era—confiesa—, estaba seguro de ser perfecto tal y como era, ya no lo estoy del todo.

—Tener hijos te hace eso.

La voz de Oliver vacila antes de soltar su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Tengo el derecho de intentar ser su padre?

—Tienen la fortuna de tenerte como padre —afirma Luella.

—Solo lo dices porque eres mi madre.

Luella ríe del otro lado de la línea.

—No, no lo hago y el tiempo, hijo mío, me dará la razón. Ahora, por más que adore hablar contigo y que me muera por saber más de mis nietos, ¿no son poco más de las —hace una pausa— dos de la mañana en Tokio?

—Sí, justo voy saliendo para el apartamento.

—Maneja con cuidado.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Te quiero, hijo. Promete enviarme más fotos de mis adorables nietos.

—Lo haré. Hasta pronto, madre.

… …

Cierra la puerta y deja caer las llaves en la mesa auxiliar al tiempo que se saca el calzado. Está sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador cuando repara en la bolsa llena de galletas en el aparador de la cocina. Mai y los niños las habían hecho durante la tarde que estuvo con ellos e incluso cuando Oliver se había negado rotundamente a participar, Kaori se las había arreglado para que leyera los ingredientes en voz alta mientras ella y Kazuya los buscaban diligentemente bajo el ojo atento de Mai, y luego para que dictara las instrucciones, como el director de una orquesta, aunque por las habilidades de Mai y la sonrisa en sus labios, estaba más que seguro que no necesitaba ningún tipo de instrucción.

Aún le costaba admitirlo aunque solo fuera ante sí mismo, ese momento se había sentido tan tranquilo, tan natural, tan agradable, incluso en el reguero de harina, cáscaras de huevo, la algarabía y los dedos grasientos.

Abre la bolsa de galletas y se lleva una a la boca y se sorprende de lo deliciosas que están. Si todo lo demás fallaba siempre podían abrir una pastelería.

Oliver detiene su mano en el medio del recorrido para alcanzar otra galleta.

—¿Qué me está sucediendo?


	18. Chapter 18

Mai estaba hecha un completo manojo de nervios, y la verdad era que no tenía por qué estarlo. Ella conocía a estas personas, había trabajado con ellas, confiaba en ellas, y su ayuda sería invaluable para entender las habilidades de sus chiquitos, su alcance, para saber qué esperar. Respira profundo y les sonríe a los niños antes de abrir la puerta. Del otro lado Lin y Madoka hablan tranquilamente hasta que se percatan de su presencia, Madoka siendo la primera en venir a su encuentro.

—Mai, es fantástico volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Madoka-san.

—Estos últimos años te han hecho justicia, ahora eres toda una mujer —dice apreciativamente.

—Gracias, debo coincidir en que estos años nos han hecho bien a todos.

—Estás siendo demasiado gentil —le asegura y luego dirigiendo su atención hacia los niños les habla—. He querido conocerlos desde que supe de ustedes, tú —dice señalando al niño— debes ser Kazuya-kun y tú —dice esta vez mirando a la niña— debes ser Kaori-chan.

—¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? —pregunta Kazuya los ojitos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Yo sé muchas cosas —dice Madoka guiñándole un ojo y Kazu sonríe.

—¿Por qué su cabello es rosado? —vuelve a inquirir Kazuya.

—¿Por qué es el tuyo castaño? —devuelve la pregunta Madoka.

—No sé —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que tendremos que descubrirlo juntos —dice finalmente ofreciéndole la mano.

Kazuya voltea a mirar a su madre, y ante el asentimiento de esta, toma la mano que se le ofrece. Mai y Kaori siguen prontamente al par.

—Mai-san —saluda Lin.

—Lin-san, es bueno verte de nuevo.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar o de comer? —pregunta Madoka.

—No, gracias, merendamos algo en el camino.

—Siendo así, no hay momento como el presente para comenzar.

—Madoka tiene razón —coincide Lin—, será mejor que vaya a por Oliver.

A la mención del nombre de Oliver, Kaori que había estado silente y prácticamente pegada al costado de su madre, se achispó.

—¿Daddy?

Lin y Madoka compartieron una mirada momentánea de asombro.

Mai sonrió para sí, porque tan curioso como pudiese ser, desde el momento en el que lo conoció, Kaori parecía atraída hacia Oliver, alrededor de él nunca era ni tímida ni retraída. Y contrario a lo que se pudiese esperar, a Oliver no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto la inquieta e hiperactiva personalidad de su hija cuando estaba a su alrededor.

Lin se iba a levantar cuando la voz de Oliver lo interrumpió.

—Eso no será necesario, Lin.

—Kaori, Kazuya, Mai —saluda.

Kazuya sonríe y saluda con la mano desde el lado de Madoka, mientras Kaori observa de reojo a Lin y Madoka antes de caminar hacia Oliver que, como se ha vuelto costumbre, abre los brazos para recibirla y luego se levantó con ella cargada.

Madoka se quedó muda de la impresión.

—No tenemos todo el día, Madoka —dice Oliver mientras se sienta al lado de Mai.

—Sí, por supuesto —dice aclarándose la garganta—, Kao-chan, Kazu-kun, ¿puedo llamarlos así?

Ambos niños se encogen de hombros pero asienten.

—¿Saben por qué están aquí? ¿Su madre les explicó?

Los dos niños asienten Kazuya tomando la palabra.

—Por las cosas que podemos hacer.

—Sí, sí —dice Madoka—, para aprender sobre ellas y así poder ayudarlos a controlarlas. ¿Cómo piensan que lo vamos a hacer? —vuelve a preguntar y Mai se sorprende de lo habilidosa que es Madoka tratando con los niños.

—No sabemos —responde esta vez Kaori.

Madoka sonríe.

—Bueno, les diré cómo, vamos a hablar mucho para que así yo los conozca y ustedes puedan conocerme, también vamos a jugar unos juegos muy divertidos, y más adelante van a mostrarnos esas habilidades especiales que tienen. Además, les haremos algunas preguntas a Mai, a Haruki y a Oliver.

—¿Puede mamá estar con nosotros?

—Por supuesto —exclama Madoka—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Soy toda oídos.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla? —pregunta Kaori desde el regazo de Oliver.

Madoka sonríe.

—Solo llámenme tía Madoka, y este es el tío Lin —luego acercándose a los niños y como quien cuenta un secreto agrega—, puede que dé miedo, pero les garantizo que es solo un oso de peluche gigante.

Kaori y Kazuya la miran con duda, pero asienten.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal si los llevo a la zona de juegos que tenemos para ustedes, mientras terminamos de hablar un par de cosas con sus pa…, con Mai y Oliver?

Ambos niños parecen dudar por un momento.

—Vamos a estar justo aquí, pueden vernos desde allá —señala—. Además, las conversaciones de adultos son aburridas —les comenta con complicidad—, yo preferiría estar jugando, pero no puedo. ¿Vamos?

Kaori mira a Kazuya y Kazuya a Kaori.

— _Me gusta_ —resuena la voz de Kazuya en la mente de Kaori.

— _A mí también_ —responde la de Kaori.

— _A mamá también le gusta._

 _—A Daddy, también._

Madoka observa con fascinación cómo ambos niños parecen sostener una conversación de la que nadie más es consciente. Justo como Oliver y Eugene, nota. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando el par de niños responden a coro con un claro y sonoro:

—Sí, tía Doka.

Interesante apelativo piensa a Lin al tiempo que una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Madoka.

…

Mai se masajea la frente, estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, entiende que necesitan información, detalles, pero era extenuante.

—No, ella nunca ha visto, ni estado en ninguno de esos lugares —responde a la pregunta sobre los dibujos de Kaori—. ¿Realmente creen que con mis posibilidades he salido siquiera de Tokio?

—Necesitamos estar seguros —replica Madoka.

—Lo sé, lo siento —responde Mai entrelazando los dedos.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta Oliver a Lin al ver su entrecejo fruncirse levemente.

—No hay registro hasta la actualidad de tal habilidad.

—¿Pero?

—Hay algunas situaciones que pueden guardar cierta similitud.

—Lin…

—Puede tratarse de una variación de psicografía no registrada.

—¿Psicografía? —pregunta Mai confundida.

—Una forma de mediumnidad que comprende la canalización de información y la transcripción paralela de la misma a través de la denominada escritura automática —explica Madoka—. No es un proceso consciente del cerebro y tampoco se hace a voluntad —agrega.

—¿Es peligroso? —pregunta Mai con un leve temblor en la voz.

—Es un campo de estudio bastante reciente, aún falta mucho para tener un completo entendimiento de lo que implica —responde Oliver—, pero para responder tú pregunta, sí, puede serlo —responde Oliver con la voz grave y no se le escapa el temblor que recorre las manos de Mai.

—Mamá —llama Kazuya con un hilo de voz, las tazas en la mesa baja del café vibrando ligeramente—, no me siento muy bien, estoy asustado.

La mirada de Oliver se dirige a Kazuya y luego a Mai, y está casi seguro, que su hijo está sintiendo las emociones de Mai y no las propias. Era terriblemente confuso cuando no se era capaz de separar las emociones propias de las ajenas, Oliver lo sabía de primera mano.

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a Kazuya al tiempo que Madoka se acerca a Mai y envuelve sus manos en las suyas.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —pregunta poniéndose de cuclillas.

Kazuya parece meditarlo por un momento.

—No sé, pero sentí algo feo aquí —dice poniendo su manita en el pecho.

—¿Todavía lo sientes? —pregunta Oliver enfocándose en mantener sus propias emociones bajo control.

—No —responde Kazuya pareciendo confundido por un momento—. ¿Puedo volver a jugar?

—Sí —responde Oliver que hasta entonces repara en que Kaori no ha mediado palabra.

—¿Kaori? —llama pero ella no responde.

—Kaori —vuelve a llamar, pero sigue sin responder. Los crayones moviéndose con agilidad sobre la libreta en la que dibuja.

—Lin, Madoka, tienen que ver esto —llama Oliver, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándose.

Madoka y Lin se apresuran a su lado, Mai algunos pasos más atrás. Madoka se lleva una mano a la boca para contener la exclamación.

—¿Está dibujando lo que creo que está dibujando? —pregunta Lin sorprendido.

—Sí —responden Mai y Oliver al mismo tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Eugene sabía que este momento llegaría, que no tomaría demasiado para que lo notaran, lo que no esperaba era que fuese Oliver y no Mai la otra parte en esta conversación. Observa a su hermano del otro lado del espejo, y una sonrisa triste se dibuja en sus labios, porque ya no se podía decir que fueran idénticos como un día lo fueron, el reloj de Oliver seguía marcando, el de él sin embargo, se había detenido para siempre hace algún tiempo.

—Dime que Kaori no lo ha visto —escucha la voz de su hermano y hay en su tono además del reclamo, una amenaza velada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco confundido, no era así como esperaba que se desarrollara la conversación.

—¡Lo mismo que Mai y yo hemos visto!, tu asesinato.

—¡¿Qué?! No no no, ¿por qué pensarías eso?

Oliver suspira y se masajea la frente.

—Entonces, te importaría explicarme, ¿por qué mi hija está dibujando a un nivel de detalle aterrador _ese_ lago?

El silencio se extiende entre los dos, hasta que Eugene finalmente vuelve a hablar.

—Como tú, Noll, solo puedo suponer basado en lo que he visto. Kaori es poderosa, puede incluso que cuando sus habilidades alcancen su máximo potencial y con el entrenamiento adecuado, lleguen a estar al nivel que estaban las mías, aunque sean formas un poco diferentes de mediumnidad. Además, tal como Mai, Kaori tiende a atraer a toda clase de espíritus, ellas son como motas de luz en la oscuridad.

—No me estas respondiendo lo que pregunté, Gene.

—A eso iba, pero me interrumpiste, científico idiota —acota—. A diferencia de Mai, Kaori aún no sabe cómo protegerse de los espíritus, así que puede que me haya atado a ella en un intento de mantener a otros espíritus alejados, con lo que no contaba es con el alcance de sus habilidades. He tratado de mantenerla fuera de mi conciencia, de mis memorias, y aun así ella sigue captando cosas aquí y allá.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

—Me pareció a mí que tenías mucho en tu plato de momento.

Y Eugene de verdad lo pensaba, incluso con lo débil que se volvía su conexión con cada fracción de tiempo que pasaba, había sentido la confusión, la rabia, la esperanza.

—¿Lo sabías?, ¿sabías sobre Kaori y Kazuya?—pregunta Oliver sentándose por primera vez desde que inició su conversación.

—Sí, desde que regresaste a Japón —aclara.

—¿Cómo?

Gene se encoge de hombros.

—No podría decirlo con seguridad, fue como un jalón, quizás por la conexión que comparto contigo y con Mai, pero en este punto, solo son suposiciones.

Oliver coloca los codos sobre el escritorio y se cubre la cara con las dos manos y Gene desearía poder atravesar el manto que separa sus realidades para colocar su mano en su hombro, y calmar la incertidumbre que llega a él a través de su debilitada conexión. Y es a través de esa misma conexión que le llegan otros sentimientos de Oliver, otros que Gene no le menciona o como en otros tiempos hubiese hecho, utilizado para su propia diversión, porque son esos, sentimientos complejos, nacientes y sentimientos que Oliver aún no termina de comprender.

—Van a estar bien —dice sintiendo el llamado del _sueño_ —, tienen a Mai, te tienen a ti, a Haruki, a Lin, a Madoka, a nuestros padres, a todo el equipo de JSPR, van a estar bien —vuelve a repetir.

—Y te tienen a ti.

—Y me tienen a mí —confirma Gene mientras su forma empieza a desvanecerse.

… …

Mai no iba a mentir, que otros le dieran voz a lo que había temido desde que las habilidades de sus hijos habían aparecido le causaba una zozobra indescriptible, pero, y era ese un gran pero, ahora había un plan, un equipo y no la total incertidumbre que pareció ser la ley durante los últimos años.

Observa a Kazuya pinchando con el dedo a una exasperada Kaori en el brazo, donde Lin le ha dibujado una serie de símbolos, una primera medida para evitar a cualquier tipo de entidad pudiese poseerla.

Mai deja escapar un suspiro cansado, debería ir y detener a Kazuya o pronto va a haber gritos y llantos de lado y lado… Está tan exhausta, tan abrumada.

El timbre de la puerta suena, ¿no estaba esperando a nadie o sí?, se pregunta. Camina hacia la puerta no sin antes dirigirse a su hijo mayor.

—Suficiente, Kazuya, deja a Kaori tranquila, no los quiero a los dos llorando.

Kazuya hace un puchero, pero cumple con la instrucción de su madre.

—¿Naru? —pregunta Mai al verlo del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Habíamos quedado en vernos y lo olvidé?

Oliver rueda los ojos.

—No, pero te escribí avisando que venía, hay un par de cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —y luego reparando en su apariencia agrega—. O podemos dejarlo para después si es un mal momento.

—No, no, adelante, perdona que no viera tu texto, seguro dejé el teléfono en el bolso, he estado un poco distraída.

—Entendible —contesta siguiendo a Mai.

—¡Daddy! —llama Kaori cuando se percata de la presencia de Oliver.

—Kaori, Kazuya, ¿cómo están?

—Kazu se burla de los dibujos en mi brazo —se queja Kaori.

—Eso es mentira —dice Kazuya mirando el piso.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Oliver.

Kazuya levanta la cabeza y tiene las manitas hecha puños.

—¿Por qué Kao-chan tiene y yo no?

—Ella lo necesita.

Kazuya gira un poco la cabeza al costado, confundido.

—Evita que las cosas que la asustan a veces se le acerquen.

—Oh.

—Así que sé bueno con ella.

—Sí.

—Kazu-kun, Kao-chan, por qué no van a su habitación a jugar, tengo cosas importantes que hablar con Oliver.

—Sí, mamá —exclaman ambos corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Té? —pregunta Mai entrando a la cocina cuando los niños se han perdido de su vista.

—Creo que por esta vez prefiero acompañarte con tu elección —dice mirando la copa de vino tinto en la encimera.

—No es una costumbre —dice Mai a la defensiva— y es la única que me pienso tomar.

—No te estoy juzgando, a veces el té simplemente no basta.

—Siendo así —dice Mai sirviendo otra copa y pasándosela a Oliver—. ¡Salud!

… …

—¿Soy una terrible persona por sentirme aliviada de que Kaori y Kazuya tengan un ángel protector a costillas de Gene no avanzando?

—Él tenía una elección, escogió protegerlos. Nos da tiempo, pero debemos seguir vigilantes.

—Sin duda —dice colocando la copa vacía sobre la encimera y mira el reloj de pared. —¿Una más? —dice señalando la botella.

—Por qué no —responde alcanzándole la copa—, no he visto a Makishima-san —comenta Oliver.

—Ya debe estar por llegar, fue a recoger a Chika.

—¿Chika?

—Su pareja. Algunos fines de semana, Haruki va, otros ella viene. Los niños la adoran.

—¿No le molesta su situación?

—En lo absoluto, pero he estado hablando con Haruki de la posibilidad de mudarme, aunque no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, pero es tiempo. Haruki tiene una vida aparte de los niños y de mí, además no es como si fuéramos a esfumarnos de su vida por completo.

—Se preocupa por ti.

—Sí —confirma Mai—, pero es tiempo que deje de poner su vida en pausa por nosotros.

Oliver saca un sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo pasa a Mai.

—Tómalo.

Mai lo abre y voltea a mirar a Oliver con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un cheque.

—¿A cuenta de qué? Si te parecí necesitada en algún momento, lo entendiste todo mal —dice la ira creciendo rápidamente.

Oliver suspira.

—No es caridad Mai, es responsabilidad, Kazuya y Kaori son tan tuyos como míos, y las cuentas médicas, los gastos de colegiatura, los de manutención, vivienda y entretenimiento también lo son. Estoy seguro que un juez de familia me daría la razón. No se trata de ti, se trata de ellos.

—Oh —es todo lo que atina a decir Mai porque Oliver tiene toda la razón, ella amaba a sus hijos, pero incluso con la ayuda de Haruki, sus finanzas pasaban más tiempo aporreadas que no.

Cualquier conversación que pudiese seguir fue interrumpida por la conversación y las risas que provenían de la entrada de la casa.

—Estamos en casa —llama Haruki.

—Kao-chan, Kazu-kun, ¿dónde están mis sobrinos favoritos? —llama la voz de una mujer y se escuchan pasos correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Tía Chika! —se escuchan los grititos alegres de los niños.

—Mai —llama la voz de Haruki.

—Estamos en la cocina —responde Mai.

Kaori fue primera en entrar en la cocina yendo automáticamente al lado de su madre, seguida por Kazuya que iba tomado de la mano de Chika y Haruki.

—Hey, no sabía que tenías compañía —dice Haruki a manera de saludo a Mai—. Shibuya-san, es un gusto volver a verle.

—Igualmente, Makishima-san.

—Chika —interrumpe Mai poniéndose de pie—, es grandioso verte, ¿qué tal el viaje?

—Sin novedades —responde envolviendo a Mai en un abrazo—, y es grandioso estar aquí, incluso si decidiste empezar la fiesta sin mí —dice señalando la copa de vino.

Ambas mujeres ríen y volteando a ver Oliver, Mai procede a hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

—Chika este es Kazuya Shibuya, Kazuya esta es Chika Tachibana.

—Un gusto poder ponerle por fin un rostro al nombre, Shibuya-san —comenta Chika con una sonrisa antes de agregar—, ahora entiendo eso de que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.

—El gusto es mío —responde Oliver.

—¿Vino, Chika? —pregunta Mai.

—Por favor.

—¿Puedo tomar también? —pregunta Kaori que se había pasado del lado de Mai al regazo de Oliver.

Mai le sonríe con cariño.

—Cuando seas mayor.

—Muchísimo mayor —murmura Oliver por lo bajo, haciendo que todos los adultos en la habitación rían, dejando a los niños sumidos en la confusión.


	20. Chapter 20

Era toda su intención marcharse tan pronto como aparecieron los recién llegados, pero su plan de escape no había ido demasiado bien. Ahora desearía haberlo intentado con más ahínco, así no se vería obligado a entablar una incómoda conversación "social" con Haruki, mientras Mai y Chika estaban arriba con los niños.

—Lamento haberme tenido que ir el domingo durante el almuerzo. Fue un imprevisto con un cliente —comenta Haruki.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, Makishima-san, esas cosas pasan.

—Temía que lo tomara como un desaire.

—Y si lo hubiese sido, sería entendible también. Soy un extraño que de repente llegó a alterar el ritmo de su vida. Ha mostrado más amabilidad de la que muchos hubiesen tenido.

—Mai confía en usted y yo confío en ella —responde, las comisuras de los labios ligeramente caídas. El recelo evidente a pesar de sus palabras.

—¿Pero? —pregunta enarcando una ceja.

—Acogí a Mai en su punto más bajo y ha sido un orgullo verla a ella y a los niños crecer frente a mis ojos, superarse.

—Entiendo.

—Son parte de mi familia. No quiero verlos lastimados.

Oliver no creía en dar razones ni explicaciones de sus actos y decisiones a otros, pero este hombre frente a él, había tomado a sus hijos y los había criado como si fueran su propia sangre, y lo mínimo que merecía, era su sinceridad.

—No puedo asegurar cómo terminarán las cosas entre Mai y mi persona, como debe saber, las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido especialmente fáciles, pero no importa lo que llegue a suceder entre nosotros, nunca le daré la espalda a mis hijos, me preocupo por ellos. Además, son mi responsabilidad.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

Oliver suspira.

—Yo también… No me conoce, ni a mí ni a mi familia, Makishima-san, pero puedo asegurarle que no aspiro a ser para Kazuya y Kaori nada menos que lo que mi padre ha sido para mí. Aunque, seguramente me equivoque, entiendo es parte del proceso.

Haruki sonríe levemente.

—Lo es. Gracias por su sinceridad, Shibuya-san.

—Gracias a usted por su amabilidad con todos nosotros, Makishima-san.

… …

—¿Mejor? —pregunta Mai viendo bajar a Chika las escaleras.

—Definitivamente, necesitaba ese baño. Por cierto —agrega—, los niños están entretenidos en su habitación con los rompecabezas que les traje.

—No tienes que traerles regalos cada vez que vienes, Chika.

—Me gusta consentirlos —responde Chika con un puchero—, son un pedazo de cielo.

Chika mira hacia la sala y divisa a Oliver en la sala con Haruki.

—Parece un buen tipo, estirado y tenso, pero un buen tipo.

—Lo es, solo ha pasado por mucho.

—Tú también.

—Supongo que los dos lo hemos hecho —confirma Mai.

—Pensé que habías muerto en el baño —bromea Haruki desde el sofá al ver a Chika con Mai al pie de las escaleras.

—Desearías.

Haruki ríe de buena gana.

—Estuve pensado —dice sentándose al lado de su pareja en el sofá—, ¿por qué no salimos a comer los niños, tú y yo? Digo, si a Mai no le importa.

—En lo absoluto —responde Mai—, pero, ¿estás segura? No quiero importunarlos.

—No estás molestando, Mai, fue mi idea. Es más, ¿por qué no aprovechan ustedes dos y salen por ahí a relajarse un rato?, todo este reencuentro y demás ha tenido que ser estresante, vayan, sean jóvenes, pero no estúpidos, diviértanse, aprovechen que tienen niñeras gratis, eso no se ve todos los días.

Mai mira a Oliver.

—Es casi la hora de cenar —concede Oliver.

—Esa es la actitud —felicita Chika.

—Vayan a cenar, hablen de otra cosa que no sean los niños o sus habilidades, o trabajo. Tomen un par más de copas de vino, y déjennos el jugo de naranja y las leches de sabores a nosotros.

—¿Están seguros?

—Segurísimos —confirma Haruki.

… …

Haruki y Chika observan a Mai y Oliver despedirse de unos sobreafectuosos Kazuya y Kaori.

—¿No estás celoso?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? —vuelve a preguntar Chika recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Un poco, quizás —admite Haruki—, pero no se trata de una competencia, es bueno para ellos tener a Shibuya-san en sus vidas y si hay una posibilidad aunque sea mínimo de que puedan ser una familia… Merecen la oportunidad.

—Eres un santo —dice poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un beso en su mejilla—. Y para que conste, yo no diría que la posibilidad sea mínima. Compleja sí, mínima no.

—Lo acabas de conocer.

—Y fue todo lo que tomó. Ahora ve a tomar un baño, yo preparo a los niños para que podamos salir.

... …

—Debo confesar —dice Mai tomando un trago de la copa de vino— que no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una elegante y tranquila cena, con los niños todo es un caos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Entonces, sugiero que la disfrutes.

—Nunca pensé que tomaras algo más aparte del té —admite Mai.

—Contrario a tu descabellada creencia, Mai, también puedo apreciar un buen vino.

—No es descabellada. Cuando trabajaba para ti, era lo único que tomabas.

—Creo que olvidas, Mai, que en ese entonces, no tenía la edad legal para tomar bebidas embriagantes.

—Sí, cierto, lo olvidé por un momento.

—Propio de ti —murmura Oliver.

—No voy a dignificar semejante comentario con una respuesta.

—…

—…

—Hay algo que me he estado preguntando. ¿Quisiste encontrarme, decírmelo en algún momento?

Mai sonríe pero es la suya una sonrisa triste.

—Más veces de las que puedas contar. Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

Oliver medita su respuesta un momento antes de responder.

—Estás a punto de terminar una carrera universitaria y al mismo tiempo, trabajas y has criado a dos niños con habilidades extraordinarias, si esa no es la definición de fuerte no sé qué lo es.

Mai sonríe y se sonroja.

—No es como tú hacer cumplidos.

—No los estoy haciendo, tan solo evidencio un hecho.

—Sí, sí —dice Mai tomando la copa azorada— no sé por qué esperaba algo diferente.

… …

—¿Dejaste a alguien de regreso en Cambridge? —pregunta Mai jugueteando con la cucharilla del postre.

—Aparte de mis padres, no. He dedicado todo mi tiempo a estudiar y a mi investigación.

—Casado con tu trabajo —apunta Mai.

—Diría mi madre —concede Oliver.

—Pero, pretendientes no te han de faltar.

Oliver se encoge de hombros.

—Soy el gemelo con la mala personalidad, ¿recuerdas?

Mai deja escapar un suspiro, más exasperada que otra cosa.

—Debes dejar de repetir eso o vas a empezar a creértelo. Tu personalidad no es buena, ni mala, la personalidad es solo un constructo psicológico, distingue a un individuo de cualquier otro haciéndolo diferente a los demás, otorga algo único a cada individuo caracterizándolo como independiente y diferente… Gene era Gene y tú eres tú. ¿Tienes rasgos malos? Sí. ¿Tienes rasgos buenos? También.

—¿Me acabas de sermonear?

—¡¿Qué?! No…, puede que un poco. A mí me gusta tu personalidad —confiesa Mai con las mejillas coloradas—, aunque a veces me provoca darte de cabezazos, pero en general eres una buena persona, Naru, brillante, responsable, te importan los demás.

—No sabía que me tenías en tan alta estima.

Mai rueda los ojos.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Imagina lo que puede pasar si tu ego crece aunque sea un poquito más.

Contra todo pronóstico Oliver ríe abiertamente y Mai siente el corazón brincarle en el pecho.

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido —dice Mai aclarándose la garganta—, sonreír.

—Quizás —dice—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien en tu vida?

—Ya los conociste a todos, pero si a románticamente te refieres, no, no hay nadie. Entre los niños, el trabajo, la universidad… Esto es lo más parecido a una cita que he tenido en años, si es que alguna vez he tenido una —reconoce avergonzada—, a menos claro, que las citas de juegos de los niños cuenten.

—¿Cuentan las citas de trabajo como citas? —pregunta Oliver con una chispa de diversión en su mirada.

El vino, seguro era el vino, se repite Mai.

—No, por supuesto que no cuentan —responde vehementemente.

—Bueno, me temo entonces que las citas de juego de los niños tampoco.

Esta vez es Mai la que ríe mientras Oliver vuelve a llenar las copas.

—Tremendo par que somos.

—Salud —dice Oliver levantando la copa hacia Mai—, por nuestras primeras citas.

—Espera —dice Mai—, ¿qué hay de tus citas con Masako?

—¿Hara-san? Me estaba chantajeando, ¿recuerdas? —comenta impasible—. Estoy bastante seguro de que para que cuente como una cita uno tiene que ir voluntariamente.

—Tienes razón. Por nuestras primeras citas entonces.

… …

Oliver se deja caer en la cama y se tapa los ojos con la mano, sintiendo el calor treparle en las mejillas, nunca, nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que Mai fuera de esas borrachitas alegres y sinceras, muy seguramente mañana no se acordaría ni de un tercio de las cosas que le dijo en el transcurso final de la noche, pero a Oliver se le habían grabado a fuego en su mente. No había sentido su actual nivel de vergüenza desde que su hermano estaba vivo y eran unos niños. Pero además de la vergüenza también estaban esa calidez y liviandad en su pecho.

El alcohol, se dice, solo se trataba del alcohol que alteraba los sentidos, nada más. Pero, ¿luego no decían que los borrachos y los niños siempre hablaban la verdad?

 _Nunca fue Gene, siempre fuiste tú, solo tú_ , se repiten los suaves murmullos de Mai al pie de su oreja mientras la cargaba hacia la puerta de la casa, su cabeza acomodada en el hueco de su hombro.

 _Nunca fue Gene, siempre fuiste tú, solo tú._


End file.
